Our pregnancy
by Gothic with a side of Mystery
Summary: A one night stand between santana and puck leaves santana pregnant. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Santana's P.O.V.

"Shit, shit, shit" I muttered staring down at the little pink plus sign on my fourth pregnancy test. This can't be happening. No way in hell am I pregnant. I just can't be. It was one little one night stand. It didn't mean anything. One drunken night with that … uggh, I can't even think straight right now.

"Santana, you alright?" I hear my mother call from downstairs.

"I'm fine, mama," I yell back down even though I'm not. How can I be? I have a little human growing inside of me and I'm not even fit to be a parent. I don't know anything about kids. I hear the door open and the sound of my mama's footsteps behind me.

"You sure, mija?" She asks, placing a hand on my shoulder. I can't find my voice so I just nod. She looks over at the sink and sees the pregnancy tests. "Oh, mija," She says, pulling me closer to her. I just stay frozen in place as she rests her head on my shoulder. I put my hand over hers.

"Sorry, mama," I say. Life hasn't been the easiest. Papa is always away at work and mama sits here alone. My brother and sister went off to college. So that leaves me here alone, trying to keep everything in place. Money has been really tight lately. Papa isn't getting much work, but he is out there trying to earn money somehow.

"For what?" She asks, taking my face in her hands. She moves my head so I'm looking at her.

"For getting pregnant at 17," I say, quietly.

"Oh, these things happen. I had your sister at 17," Mama says, stroking my hair. I let a tear fall knowing she understands.

"Yeah but you and papa were in love," I say so quietly I think she can't hear me.

"You don't love the father of your baby," Mama asks, shock clear in her voice. I shake my head no, knowing she never quite accepted I was in love with Brittney.

"You remember Brittney, mama?" I ask, gently bringing it up. She nods.

"Oh baby. I know you think you love her, but I don't," She says into my hair. She's right. I think I love Brittney. I'm sure I do. "Mija, who is the father?" Mama asks slowly. I sigh, knowing I would have to accept it eventually.

"Puck," I say, hoping it was to quiet this time.

"Noah?" Mama asks and I nod. Her lips twitch upwards into a small smile. "He is a sweet boy when he wants to be. I always knew it would be you two," Mama says, obviously remembering the days when Puck and I were small.

"Mama, he doesn't love me and I don't love him. We were drunk at a party," I tell her, pulling away from her hold on me. Mama just sighs and shakes her head. She smiles at me before leaving me alone in the bathroom. I guess when we were small, mama got this idea I would end up with Puck. I don't see why.

I sigh and pull my phone out. I have to tell Brittney at some point. I quickly send her text that I'd be over at her house in five. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and slowly make my way to the door. I make sure I tell mama where I'm going before I head out the door. Reminding myself I need to get this out of the way sooner rather then later.

It's a short drive to Brittney's. Or well, it feels like a short drive to Brittney's.

"Hey San!" Brittney calls as she opens the door.

"Hey Britt," I say as I make my way up her path. She lets me inside, bouncing with excitement that can only be described as Brittney. I smile as I sit down at her table.

"So what was so urgent you had to come over here right away?" She asks, running a hand through her blond hair. I sigh before getting the nerve to tell her.

"Well, I don't know what I'm going to do but I'm pregnant," I tell her. Her eyes widen with shock.

"What?" She asks. I just give her a look before burying my head in my arms. She puts a hand on my shoulder. "Oh Santana, its ok," She tries to soothe me.

"No its not. I'm pregnant with a kid that I'll probably be a horrible parent to. I might as well get an," I start to say before she cuts me off, "No Santana. That's killing an innocent life."

"I don't care," I tell her, looking up at her.

"Well I do. Besides, have you even told the father?" She asks. I shake my head no.

"God, Santana. Who is the father?" Brittney says.

"Wait, you're not even mad at the fact that I'm pregnant. I thought we," I said, motioning between us.

"That's the problem, Santana. I think. Its to much I think instead of I am. I just can't see us working out," Brittney says, quietly. She was giving me a sympathetic look.

"What? So what was this between us then?" I say, letting my attitude come out.

"Don't be a bitch right now Santana. I know you well enough to know you're hurt and scared about being pregnant. So don't change the subject and tell me who the baby daddy is," Brittney says, showing attitude as well. This is one thing I love about Brittney. No matter how stupid she may seem, she is actually quite smart one on one.

"It's Puck, ok?" I say, clenching my fists. How could I let that idiot get me pregnant? Sure, he's great with kids and all but still, is he ready to be a dad? Am I ready to be a mom? Hell no. Brittney blinks a couple of times and nods.

"Are you going to tell him?" Brittney asks, looking me straight in the eye. I just look at her. "Santana, you should at least tell him he got you pregnant. I know you aren't going to let me talk you out of an abortion but Puck has a right to know," She says. Does he really? I mean I'm the one who has to give birth. He just had to help create the kid.

"Why tell him?" I ask, leaning back in the chair.

"Because he is the dad and deserves to know that his kid will be killed," Brittney says.

"You're still going on about losing an innocent life?" I ask her.

"Yes because that's what abortion is. At least tell Puck. Give him a chance to know that he should at least use condoms," Brittney jokes, trying to lighten my mood.

"When you're drunk, you don't exactly care about condoms," I tell her. She just shakes her head.

"Where is Puck right now?" Brittney asks.

"I don't know. Probably screwing around with some chick," I say.

"No. Come on Santana. It's a good day today. Finn probably has him down at the school field with some friends and they're playing football," Brittney says.

"So?" I ask.

"Go tell him, or I'll tell him," Brittney warns.

"Should I really tell him?" I ask. Brittney just looks at me as if she were saying are you kidding me. "What?" I ask, shrugging. I know I should tell him but that is one conversation I'm not looking forward too. I really just don't want to tell him. I see why I should but that doesn't mean I will. It's not like it would hurt him much not to know.

I mean, look at the way he acted with Quinn. He'd be after me not to get an abortion. Knowing Puck, he'd succeed in convincing me not to get one too. I hate to admit it, but sometimes when that boy wants, he can talk me into just about anything.

"Because if you don't tell him, that is a bit like Quinn. Don't you think?" Brittney says. I look at her. "Well, she didn't tell Puck. She tried passing it off as Finn's. He found out anyway. What makes you think if you don't tell him that he won't find out? By not telling him, I see that as being like Quinn," She tells me.

God, I hate being compared to her. Everything I work hard to or try to be, Quinn gets or is. Oh god, and I'm pregnant with Puck. Just like Quinn. Are you fucking kidding me? How did I not see this before? And if I don't tell Puck, I'd be making another Quinn move. God, this fucking sucks.

"Fine. I'll tell him but understand he is not talking me out of anything. Whatever I decide is final," I tell her. Her eyes light up and she nods before she squeals. Then she leans over and hugs me.

"Think about it. If you keep the kid, I can be Aunt Brittney. Then I can watch all those cute little baby cartoons with them. Oh and we can go shopping. It will be so much fun. Don't you want to see what you could get for the kid?" Brittney asks, talking really fast.

"Brittney, slow down. I haven't made up my mind about what I'm doing yet," I tell her.

"You mean, you and Puck haven't decided what you're doing yet," She says. I just glare at her. She just shrugs it off. "Whether you accept it or not, the kid that is growing inside of your tummy," She says as she pats my tummy, "is half Puck's."

"Do I have to accept it?" I ask her.

"Come on, Santana. It would be the same with any guy," She tells me.

"I don't know, but did it have to be Puck who got me pregnant?" I ask, really only meaning to ask myself.

"Some things happen for a reason," Brittney says. I just shake me head. There really is no reason for this besides the fact Puck and I were stupid one night. Its not like I love Puck or anything. Sure, he is my friend and a really close friend. Almost like a best friend but that's it. A friend with benefits sometimes.

"Now get out of here, find Puck, and tell him," Brittney says, pushing me towards the door. I sigh and start walking towards the door.

"Thanks Britt," I tell her as I leave. She squeezes my hand and wishes me luck. I'll surely need it to help talk to Puck. He's a great listener and all but I this is not the kind of news you can just say. Its not like I can go, "Hey Puck, I'm pregnant. You're the father. How's your day?"

I sigh as I get into my car. Noah Puckerman, you better be at the football field. If you're not, then you'll never know what I have to tell you. Probably because I'll lose my nerve to tell you by the time I find you or because I just feel bitchy enough to not tell you even though I told Brittney I would tell you.

I start driving towards the field. I wonder if Puck is still with tubby. If he is, would he really care about the baby? If he is, maybe I can talk him into letting me get an abortion. Well, if I want one that is. Sure, it's a choice. But do I really want to kill it? Sure, if I give it away, I'll just get fat and have to work off the pounds. I wouldn't have to do that with an abortion. But with an abortion, I'm killing a person before they get a chance to live. Is that really worth is?

I quickly park my car, seeing a bunch of other cars here too. Including one Noah Puckerman's old beat up pick up truck. Well, here goes nothing. I pull on my shirt and straighten out a wrinkle in my jeans. Its now or never. I force my feet to walk. One foot in front of the other. Step by step. Just take little baby steps. Ok, so maybe that's not the best thing to be thinking about in this situation.

I pick up the pace and start walking faster to the field. I can hear shouts from the guys on the field. They were playing football. Finn, Puck, and a bunch of other guys who I can't quite make out as they play. I make my way to the bleachers. The bleachers that Puck and I made out under countless times. I take a seat in the middle. I can wait for them to finish their game. I'm not in to much of a hurry. Mama isn't expecting me home for quite sometimes.

Besides this gives me sometime to compose myself before I talk to him. If I don't bail before then that is. I sigh and rest my head in my hands. God, I don't feel like myself. I haven't since I realized my period was two weeks late. Especially not since that first pregnancy test. And definitely not since the last one. Santana Lopez might be feeling a bit of pregnancy hormones at this very moment and it is absolutely driving her nuts!

**A/N Sorry if any of the characters are out of character but I've only seen the show a couple of times. I wrote this for my friend who is absolutely in love with glee. Let me know if I should continue this or not. Read, review, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Puck's P.O.V.

It's been a long time since Finn and I played football. Man, was it great to kick some ass in football again. Now I'm glad I let Finn talk me into playing a game or two. It's not like I had plans. Oh, I'd find something or someone to do. There is always some kind of party going on and some kind of girl who knows how to party.

"Man, this fucking great," I tell Finn as he jogs up to me. Finn just laughs, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Water break?" Finn asks, jogging away. I jog after him to where the water bottles are stationed. I grab one and quickly chug some water down. Finn doing the same. "You've certainly haven't lost your touch, Puck," Finn says, his breathing slowly returning to normal. I just laugh. Of course I haven't lost my touch. "So, you glad I forced to come play?" Finn asks, leaning against a bleacher.

"Hell yeah. I almost forgot how good it felt to kick these guys asses. When did they become sissies again?" I ask, joking around with Finn.

"I don't know. I thought you always thought they were sissies," Finn says, shaking his head at me with a chuckle. Finn just starts glancing around the field, enjoying our little break. I lean back on the bleachers too. Then Finn hits me in the chest. "Dude, is that Santana?" He asks, pointing to a girl on the bleachers.

I look over the girl. That can't be Santana. Her hair is down and curling slightly, plus she's in sweats with no make up. Santana only looks like that before bed. Its sexy and all but Santana would rather die before walking out into public like that.

"Can't be. The girl is wearing sweats," I say, shrugging it off.

"Dude, seriously. Its Santana," Finn says, still staring at the girl. I take a closer look and realize it is Santana. "Is it me or does she look like she is crying?" Finn asks.

"Santana doesn't cry," I say, kind of feeling protective of her.

"Maybe you should go see what's wrong with her," Finn says, looking at me.

"Why me?" I ask, looking away, trying to pretend to be not interested.

"Because she was the sexy Latina you were raving about having a one night stand with a couple weeks ago," Finn says. I just turn to glare at him.

"Trust me, if Santana had a problem, that wouldn't be it," I tell him, smacking him in the chest.

"Well, then go be the friend we all know you are to her," Finn says, pushing me towards her. I just sigh and shake my head. I might as go see what bug crawled up her butt. I climb up the bleacher to her.

"Hey Santana," I say, getting her attention. Her head snaps up to look at me.

"Hey Puck," Santana says quietly and so un-Santana like. It was almost weak and scared, two things Santana Lopez isn't willingly.

"Anna, what's wrong," I ask her, using my childhood nickname for her. As soon as the word Anna left my mouth, she burst out into tears and flung herself into my arms. I instantly wrapped my arms around her, feeling my shoulder get wet from her tears. "Anna, you're scaring me. Seriously, what's wrong?" I try again. Santana then pushes me away from her.

"You, you jerk," She almost yells at me. Still a way to quiet yell for Santana.

"Me? What did I do?" I ask her, obviously confused.

"You and that damn party. All the drinking and then the one night stand," Santana started raving.

"Sorry to break it to you, Santana, but to me that sounds like a good time. Not a problem," I tell her. Santana sighs and then sits down. I sit down next to her, waiting for her to slap me or at least yell at me.

"That was a good time," She mutters, mostly to herself.

"Then what's the problem?" I ask her, still lost.

"What happened afterwards is the problem," She tells me, kind of glaring at me. I shrug to show her I didn't understand what she meant. I have no clue what happened to her after the party. We all had a good time and then we went our separate ways. Just the way she seemed to like it when it came to me. "God Puck, you really have to learn to use condoms," She says, slapping my arms.

"Hey, I know how to use condoms," I defend myself from her.

"Obviously not when you're drunk," She yells a little louder, much more like Santana.

"Santana, I still don't get why you're so mad," I tell her, keeping calm unlike her.

"Because thanks to you I'm," She yelled and then stopped talking.

"You're what?" I ask, shaking my head and rolling my eyes slightly. This time she slapped me and slapped me hard.

"Don't mock me right now, Puck," She said, glaring at me. Santana then took a deep breath, calming herself. "Look, we really need to talk, Noah," She said, using my first name to let me know she meant business and was 100% serious. I nodded and motioned for her to go on. "This is really hard for me to say," She said, a couple more tears sliding down her cheeks. I stroked her arm to help keep her nerves calm. "But Brittney convinced me that I needed to tell you," She said.

"What? You guys break up or something?" I ask, using a softer tone, seeing how she wasn't quite the Santana I knew.

"Well there is that but there is something else too," Santana said, still letting the tears fall. Thank god she wasn't wearing her make up or she'd really look like a mess.

"What else do you need to tell me, Anna?" I asked, still speaking to her softly.

"That I'm … I'm… p-pregnant," She finally spit it all out. My eyes widen and my hand freezes on her arm. She looks up to me and I can see she is definitely scared. I swallow and start breathing again.

"And I'm the father?" I confirm. She nods, gently looking away. "Oh, Anna," I say, enveloping her in a hug. I can't believe I got Santana pregnant. I've always wanted kids at one point. I'm just naturally talented with kids. Which is the main reason why I'd make a great father, but Santana didn't want kids. Well, not right now. Later on down the road, She would've loved kids. Right now, she just has to much going on. I know, I definitely know. I'm the person, besides Brittney, who she talks her problems out too. She listens to my problems in return.

Then Lauren ran through my mind. We've hit a rough patch in our relationship and I know I'm not going to get in her pants. I really liked her spunk though but this will definitely make her say its over. Well over officially. I can already tell that's where we were headed but I had hoped we could fix our relationship. But Santana, especially a pregnant Santana, means more than a relationship with Lauren that is going downhill.

I felt Santana shiver against my chest. "Come on, lets get you somewhere more comfortable. That isn't cold bleachers," I said, standing up and pulling Santana with me. I walk her down the bleachers and to my truck. I open the door and help her sit down on the seat. A crying Santana is always an unstable Santana.

"My car," She says, looking for her car.

"We'll pick it up later," I tell her as I buckle her in. I shut the door and then send Finn a text that I'll see him later before walking over to the driver's side.

"Where are you taking me?" Santana asks, playing with her hands in her lap.

"To my house so we can talk more privately," I tell her as I start driving away.

"What about your mom and your baby sister," she asks.

"On vacation," I respond.

"And you're not with them because?" Santana asks, looking out the window.

"They were getting annoying and I wanted to stay here," I tell her. I can see Santana nod out of the corner of my eye. We drive to my house in silence. As we drive all I can picture is Santana getting bigger during her pregnancy. I've always wanted to see Santana with a big round tummy from a baby but somehow I could never picture her getting bigger. I've always seen the small sexy Santana. Well, Santana with a small waist. She's always been little in the middle but curved in the right places.

When we get to my house, I quickly open the door and let Santana go in first. She sits down on the couch, crossing her legs. I sit down next to her, facing her. "So have you decided what you're going to do?" I ask her, figuring it was best to get this out of the way now.

"No, but you're not going to like the option I thought about thinking about," Santana says, glancing down.

"And what's that?" I ask her.

"Abortion," came her reply.

"Hell no, Santana. You can't just kill our baby," I tell her.

"And why not? Its growing inside of me," Santana says, motioning to herself.

"Santana, come on. At least give birth. You can always think about adoption," I try reasoning with her. Abortion just seems unfair. Why kill a baby before its even born? What has the baby ever done to you? Its like people are ok with being murders of their own children.

"Look, Puck. Its just an option, ok? I haven't even started thinking about what I want to do yet," Santana says, sighing. She sure looked rough. Today must have been hard on her to wear her out. Santana, even on her roughest no sleep at all days, has never looked rougher and more tired than this. I might as well change the subject and try again when Santana is much more sane.

"So how far along are you?" I ask, scooting closer to her.

"It should be about three weeks," Santana says, yawning.

"How stressed have you been?" I ask, worrying about her slightly.

"Very especially today," Santana says. Then it dawned on me. She must have found out today. Thank god for Brittney. Knowing Santana, if she would've gotten her way, she would've gone out and the abortion without even considering telling me she was pregnant with my child.

"You should rest," I tell her.

"But I just got here and I don't feel like moving. I'm just so out of my mind. I don't feel like myself. I just want to break down and cry. I don't know what to do and I'm just so tired," Santana says, hormones clearly at full rage. I laughed very quietly.

"You can sleep here. I'll call your mom and let her know. Obviously your hormones have kicked in," I tell her. She just glares at me as she folds her arms over her chest. "Hey, being a girl may not be pretty no matter how pretty the girl is. And Santana, believe it or not but you'll have that pregnant glow," I tell her, trying to lighten her mood.

"Just shut up, Puck. Sweet and flattering just doesn't fit you," She says.

"Ouch," I say, feigning to be hurt as I place a hand over my heart. "Alright let's get you ready for bed," I tell her, offering her my hand. To my surprise she takes it instead of yelling at me how she could get up and walk herself. I start to lead her up the stairs to my room.

"Do you still have my favorite t-shirt?" She asks, slowly walking over to my dresser. I open the top drawer and reach into the way back corner to pull it out. "You still have it," She says, smiling a bit.

"I don't think anyone has touched since the last time you wore it," I tell her. Her smile widens a bit. I unfold it for her. "Here, if you want I can help you change into it if you want," I tell her, wiggling my eyebrows slightly at her. She smacks my chest.

"Puck, I'm not-," She says.

"A baby. I know. I was just trying to be nice since you look like you're going to fall over. When was the last time you got a good nights sleep," I ask her as I walk a bit closer to her. I sling my shirt over my shoulder and reach down to the bottom of her shirt.

"Puck, stop," Santana says, putting her hands over mine.

"Jeez, Santana. Its not like I haven't seen you naked before," I tell her, starting to pull her shirt up.

"I know that," Santana snaps. I just laugh as I pull her shirt over her head.

"Bra on or off?" I ask, giving her the choice. I trail my hand down her back, near the clasp. I can't help it. Santana is just so … irresistible. I feel her shiver as I trace patterns on her back.

"Off," She says, leaning a little bit back into me. I quickly slide her bra off and my shirt onto her. I reach around her and unbutton her jeans. I gently slide them down her legs. My shirt hanging down loosely on her to about her lower thigh. I let her climb into bed. I make sure she's tucked in and then I head for the door. When I was about to grab the handle I hear Santana say, "Puck?"

"Yup?" I ask, looking over my shoulder at her. She reaches out her hand.

"Stay here, please?" She asks. I watch as her brown eyes blink up at me. I glance between the door and Santana. Then I take her hand.

"Sure," I say as I climb under the covers beside her. She buries her head into my chest and wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Goodnight, Puck," Santana mumbles into my chest.

"Goodnight, Santana," I tell her. I watch her close her eyes and slowly fall asleep, leaving me stuck underneath her.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana's P.O.V.

I woke up against something hard instead of my usual fluffy pillow and their was weight around my stomach. Like someone holding me or something. I slowly blink my eyes open and wipe the sleep from them. I look around and notice this isn't my room. I slowly sit up and look down to find Puck sleeping next to me as he is holding me against him. I start slapping his chest, not to hard but enough to wake him up.

"What the hell, Puck? Let me go," I say, trying to pull out of his grip. Puck finally wakes up and stares at me for a few seconds.

"Jeez, Santana. Quit hitting me," Puck says, holding my hands with his other arm.

"Then let me go," I tell him, pulling harder now.

"You're the one who asked me to stay and then cuddle into me," Puck says, his way of defending himself.

"Why would I do that? Why am I even sleeping in your bed," I ask Puck. I quickly glance down to make sure both of us are wearing clothes. Thank god, we are.

"You don't remember yesterday," Puck asks, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Not really. Yesterday is all dream-like to me," I say, recalling yesterday's events.

"Sorry to break it to you, darling, but yesterday was real," Puck says, finally releasing me from his hold. I just sigh and sit back. I pull down the shirt I was wearing farther down to cover myself a bit better. "Would you like breakfast? I'm sure I can cook something without screwing it up to badly?" Puck says, watching me. I glance at the clock and realize it was the next day. 7 am to be exact.

"You can cook?" I ask, not believing him for a second.

"To a point, yes. Besides there isn't much that I can't do amazingly," Puck says, teasing actually as he wiggles his eyebrow. I laugh, remember all the times he has wiggled his eyebrow just to make me laugh and put me in a better mood.

"How about we agree to disagree on that? Besides I got to see you cook," I tell him, pushing him off the bed. He lands on his feet as he falls and stands up.

"Hey, first you make me sleep in my clothes and then you push me off my own bed. That's not very nice, Santana," Puck says, smiling at me.

"No one said I was nice. Besides school doesn't start up again for about… another week, so you can have a pajama day if you really want, Puck," I tell him.

"You sure you want stare at me. I'd have to go shirtless, seeing that you have my shirt," Puck says, leaning on his hands on the bed.

"You have other shirts," I say, leaning slightly towards him.

"You're wearing the shirt I want," Puck says, leaning forward a little more.

"Too bad," I say, pushing him away. Puck laughs as he walks over to his dresser. He pulls out a pair of black pajama bottoms and then turns around to look at me.

"Can I change in here? It is my room but I don't mind if you stay," Puck says with a wink. I just roll my eyes and stand up to leave.

"Only in your dreams, Puckerman, would I ever want to watch you change," I say as I walk out the door.

"I know its in my dreams, Santana," Puck calls down after me as I head downstairs. I just shake my head at Puck being Puck. I find my phone on the table. I better call mama. She probably wants answers to where I was last night, seeing that I didn't come home last night or even call. I quickly dial her number and wait for her to pick up.

"Hello," I hear her voice through the phone.

"Hi Mama," I say.

"Santana, how are you? Are you alright," mama asks, worry in her voice.

"I'm fine, Mama. I was calling to let you know I'm fine. I know I didn't call last night," I tell her, putting her worry to ease.

"Oh don't worry, mija. Noah called last night. He told me you told him and then fell asleep at his house. Which you know is fine with me. I've always liked Noah. He was always a gentleman around me and besides its good for you two to get along. You know the baby," mama says, but I know she was hoping I would get together with Puck. She's right about her always liking Puck. Since the first day I met him, she liked him.

"Mama, don't get your hopes up. Puck is just a friend and the baby's father. Besides I don't know what I'm going to do about the baby just yet. Probably adoption since abortion is a bit extreme and everyone is against it," I say as I lean over Puck's table.

"Mija, don't you ever even consider abortion. Its not right to the baby. Just think about keeping the baby, alright? It would be nice to have a little one who needed me again. I mean you still need me but you can take care of yourself now. Besides, Puck seems like he wants kids and Santana you can't imagine the joys of having a baby around," Mama says. I sigh and know she is right. I'll think about it later. "And don't worry about my hopes for Puck. There is still 8 months on your pregnancy to go. Feeling change, Santana. Oh and you need to set up a doctor's appointment sometime. Make sure Puck can go with you. I'm sure he'll enjoy them," mama continues.

"You don't want to be at the appointment, mama?" I ask, sadness clearly in my voice.

"Of course I want to be there with you, baby, but I'm only the grandmother. It is so much more important for Puck to be there. He is the baby's father after all. I'll gladly go to your appointments with you but you have to make sure Puck is able to go as well," mama says.

"Alright mama. I'll probably spend most of today with Puck," I tell her, thinking about all the baby stuff I have to get done. I might as well include Puck. Everyone else, including Puck, would guilt me into letting him help anyways.

"Sweetheart, I don't mind if you spend the rest of your break with Puck. This time with him is important," mama says and I can almost hear the smile grow on her lips as she says it.

"I'll probably won't spend that much time with Puck but thank you for the option, mama," I say.

"Alright, I'll let you go then. Until I see you again, Santana," Mama says.

"Yeah, bye mama," I say. Then we both hang up and I place my phone back down on the table. I run my hands over my face as I rest my head in them. I feel someone walk up behind and run their hand along my leg.

"I don't think you should bend over the table like this. My shirt doesn't cover you all the way when you bend over like this," Puck says, his hand still rubbing my thigh gently. I stand up only to realize how close we are. My back presses into his chest, his hand holds the shirt up so his other hand can continue to tease me. I smack his hand away.

"Stop it, Puck. You promised breakfast, remember?" I ask, walking away from him. I turn around to face him. Puck just laughs and walks into the kitchen. I sit down on a stool at the counter that separates his dining room from his kitchen. "Where did you learn to cook anyways?" I ask.

"My mom. She works late or has to go in early. You know, to make ends meet. So I had to learn to cook for my sister," Puck says, looking through cabinets. Right, Melody, his little sister, the one Puck loves to spoil. Not to many people know the soft side of Puck, but Melody sure does. "So what do you want for breakfast? Normally I make Melody pancakes with banana and chocolate chips," Puck says.

"Her favorite or yours?" I ask, remembering how much Puck likes waffles and pancakes. His eggo waffles should be left alone unless you have a death wish or something. Puck laughs.

"Both," He responds, leaning over the counter. I notice that Puck is very muscular. I could tell when he was wearing a shirt and now that he wasn't, you could see the muscles.

"Well, then make the pancakes, Puck," I say.

"Right away," Puck says, grabbing the stuff he needed to make the pancakes. "So, what were you talking about with your mom?" He asks, obviously trying to keep the conversation going. I bite my lip, actually feeling nervous.

"She wants me to keep the baby," I say, quietly.

"I do too," Puck says, looking up to stare at me in the eyes.

"You want the baby?" I ask him. He nods.

"You've seen Beth, right? I'd love to be in her life but Quinn didn't want the baby so she gave her up for adoption," Puck says. Right, his baby with Quinn. I know Puck would be a good father. Just look at how much he adores Beth and he has no rights to her anymore. Something else hurt when he brought up Beth. Maybe it was the fact that it was with Quinn that hurt.

"Right, your pregnancy with Quinn. Great way to make me feel better about this," I say, not focusing on what he was trying to point out. I didn't realize the hurt that was in my voice but Puck did.

"Damn it, Santana. I don't get why you have to think of it like that. I know it had to hurt since we were together when that happened and all but still. I was just mentioning Beth. I don't get why you're so hurt. You moved on and so did I. ," Puck says.

"I don't get it either, ok?" I snap, pushing Puck away emotionally. I take a deep breath. "Look, for my mother's sake, I'll consider keeping the baby, ok?" I tell him. He nods. "Plus, I need to set up an appointment at some point. I figured you'd like to be there, so I'll set it up and you can come I guess," I tell him looking away. As far as I know Puck continues cooking.

"Thank you," Puck says. Which shocked me. Puck rarely is one to thank anyone for anything.

"For what?" I ask, still not wanting to look him in the eye right now.

"For letting me be involved in your pregnancy," he says. My pregnancy. Was it really mine? I know I'm the one pregnant and all. But couldn't it be Puck's? Something in the back of my head was telling me it made more sense as our pregnancy. But I won't let Puck know that, just yet. So instead I just nod to Puck as he finishes up the pancakes, setting a plate in front of me. He sets his next to me and sits down next to me as well.

"Ok, I heard stress is bad for the baby and all. So, let me get this out of the way right now so I don't have to stress about it," I tell him. He nods as he shoves a mouthful of pancake into his mouth. I want to laugh at how normal he is acting when I'm freaked out inside. "Lauren. How is she going to react?" I ask.

"I don't know, honestly. I'm pretty sure she is going to break up with me at some point, but I'm definitely going to tell her. Not today because well I'm here with you in my pajamas and these pancakes are calling to me," Puck answers. It's a good answer. Just why do I get this giddy happy feeling that his relationship is going to be over with Lauren? I don't like Puck that way. He is my best friend.

"Should we set up your appointment today? I mean we have nothing else to do. We can set it up to get it out of the way," Puck suggests.

"Yeah, can we finish eating first?" I ask, realizing I haven't even started yet. Puck nods his yes as he smiles. I finally take a bite. Puck was right when he said he could cook. These are amazing. We both eat quickly and I offer to help with dishes, seeing his are piling up. He smiles gratefully as he takes our plates to the sink. "I wash, you dry," I tell him filling the sink up with bubbly water. I start washing all the dishes. As he bends over, I couldn't help it. I took the sink hose and squirted it. I quickly put it back and started washing dishes.

"Hey," Puck says as he wipes the water off.

"What?" I ask, looking innocent.

"Squirt me again and see what happens," he threatens playfully as he goes back to drying and putting dishes away. I get halfway through the dishes before squirting him again. He just wipes it off and continues on drying and putting away dishes. Well, that's no fun. I continue to wash the dishes when he smacks me with the towel. My hand flew to my side where the towel hit.

"Puck," I said, trying not to laugh.

"What?" He asked, not even trying to look innocent. I took the sink hose again and starting spraying him with water. He whipped the towel at me more and more. I put the hose back and got handfuls of bubbles from the sink. I ran one hand of the bubbles down his chest and the other on his Mohawk. I laughed. He looked like some kind of bubble monster you see on little kids cartoons.

"Very funny, haha," Puck says, wiping the bubbles off.

"I know," I say between laughs. Puck pick me up and swings me over his shoulder. He walks over to the couch. "Puck, put me down. We have to finish those dishes," I say as I begin beating on his back with my fists. Puck throws me down onto the couch and kneels over me. He begins tickling my sides.

"Is it funny now?" Puck says as he tickles me. He was making my laugh so hard, my sides began to hurt.

"Puck… Quit… It," I said between breaths and laughs. He stops and smiles down at me. "What?" I ask as he looks at me.

"Is it me or is Santana Lopez having fun like a little girl again?" He asks teasingly. I smack his chest.

"Shut up," I say, trying to get out from under him. He holds me in place as I struggle to break free. "Puck, those dishes have to be done," I start to complain.

"The dishes can wait," Puck says, trying to put them off.

"Then you're doing them by yourself," I tell him, folding my arms across my chest. Puck quickly gets off of me and offers his hand to help me up. I take it and he pulls me up.

"Let's finish those dishes," He says, leading me towards the kitchen sink. I laugh at how easy it was to win with Puck. Just mention him having to do all the work by himself and he is ready to go. We finish dishes and then walk into the living room.

"Hey, you want to put a romantic comedy in and then make fun of the characters like we used to?" I ask him, remembering our movie nights. A faint smile grows across my face.

"Sure, you pick," Puck says. I walk over to his family's movie collection. His mom and sister were a huge fan of romantic comedies while Puck and I just like making fun of them. I see his mom got a new one, probably one we haven't seen before so I pick it up. Leap year, huh? Why not? It had Amy Adams in it. I kind of liked her ever since Puck's sister tricked me into watching enchanted with her. I put the movie in and sat down on the couch next to Puck.

As the movie went on, I could tell Puck liked this one because he wasn't making fun of it. I wasn't either. I was actually laughing at the movie. Puck pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Puck," I whined as I tried to pull away.

"No. Humor me, Santana. Let's pretend we're a happy couple and we're going to keep this baby ok? Just for right now," Puck said. I sighed and leaned back into him. I rested against his chest as head was resting on my shoulder and leaning against mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his hands over where the baby would be. I don't know why but I rested mine on top of his. "Right now, we should be making the appointment and deciding what to name the baby," Puck said.

"Do we have to do this, Puck?" I asked, knowing he was only doing this to help me get attached to the baby so I would keep it.

"Yes, come on. Let's just think of some names," Puck urged.

"Fine, on one condition," I tell him.

"Ok, what?" He asks.

"Your mom would like a Jewish name and mine would like a Spanish one. So we think of a couple Jewish names and a couple Spanish names for both boy or girl," I tell him. His smile widens.

"Deal," He agrees, pulling me closer to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Puck's P.O.V.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Santana asks as she looks up at me. I can feel her eyes study me.

"Girl, you?" I answer. Santana looks away for a minute and then looks back up to me.

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it before," She answers.

"Well, now you can think about it," I tell her. Santana rolls her eyes.

"Yeah thanks for pointing out the obvious. Besides that's if I keep the baby," Santana says, looking away once again.

"Why don't you want to keep the baby?" I ask her, honestly not understanding why she doesn't want the baby. She just continues to look away. "Santana, come on. Its just you and me and you know you can tell me anything," I urge her. I knew Santana well enough to know that she was beyond scared, that she wanted to cry, that she wanted to talk to someone and just let it all out but her stupid pride and dignity were preventing her from doing so. She always has to stand tall and seem so strong. I hear her sigh and know she is ready to give in. Right now she doesn't have any fight in her.

"Because honestly the thought of having a baby scares me. You know that I'm no good with little kids. I'd probably end up being a terrible mother," Santana says, her voice cracking towards the end.

"No parent is perfect Santana. But you'd be a wonderful mother. Come on, let's think of a couple names. Let's start with girl names. Here I'll start. Umm," I try to keep her mood light and happy, " how about Naomi?"

"What does it mean?" Santana asks, looking up at me once again. This time her eyes are glassy like she is close to crying.

"It means pleasant one," I respond.

"How do you know?" She asks. Of course she asks a question that probably has a somewhat of an upsetting answer since she doesn't like the mention of Quinn's pregnancy.

"My mom bought a baby name book for me during um, Quinn's pregnancy," I answer slowly, starting to gently stroke her stomach with my hand to keep her calm. She just nods. "Alright, your turn. Give us a Spanish name," I tell her.

"Hmm, Rosalinda?" She says. "It means beautiful," Santana tells me what it means.

"And how do you know," I ask with a teasing tone.

"My mom," She answers and I nod. "Your turn Mr. Let's name the baby right now," Santana says.

"Ilana. It means sunshine," I tell her.

"That's pretty," She murmurs and I nod. "Um Vanessa means butterfly," Santana says.

"Abigail is father's joy," I tell her. She smiles slightly.

"You really know your baby names huh?" She asks and I just nod again. "Luna means moon," Santana takes her turn.

"Ziva means bright, radiant," I tell her.

"Jade, you know like the gem," Santana says.

"Sapphire, it means precious gem," I say.

"Carla is the name my mother likes the most," Santana points out.

"So what girl name do you like best?" I ask her, making her choose. If she chooses, hopefully she feels like the baby is hers and wants to keep it.

"I'll think about it ok?" She answers. Not the answer I was going for, but I'll take it for now. "How about boy names since you got the girl names first," Santana moves on.

"Ari means lion," I tell her.

"Ari kind of sounds like a girl's name," Santana says. I just laugh. "Alejandro means protector," She says, rolling the r as she says Alejandro.

"Elijah means the lord is my god," I tell her. She nods.

"Antonio means beyond praise," She tells me.

"Like me?" I joke. She slaps my arms slightly and smiles. I just laugh at her. "Jeremiah means sent by god," I say. She nods and thinks for a moment.

"Bernardo means strong as a bear," Santana says. I smile a bit at the fact that she is actually enjoying thinking of all these baby names. I thought she would have pushed me away and never even tried to think of any names.

"Jonathan is a gift of god," I take my turn.

"Leonardo means lion like Ari but doesn't sound like a girl's name," Santana says with a smile. I just laugh at her.

"Rafael means god has healed," I tell her the last name I could remember from the book.

"Felix means lucky. Puck," Santana says, pausing.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"If I had to choose, I would want a boy," Santana say, curling into me more.

"A boy huh?" I ask her, glad she finally chose one.

"Yeah. You already had a girl and I don't know. I just want a boy I guess. Though a girl would be nice too," Santana talks like she is keeping the baby. YES! I'm getting closer. She hasn't said the words I'm keeping the baby yet, but when she does I'll be the happiest guy around.

"So a baby seems like a good idea," I ask, not trying to push her to hard or she'd back off and definitely give the baby up.

"Maybe. I'm still going to think about it," Santana says. Well, at least I've made some progress. "I think we should set up the appointment now," Santana says, reaching for my phone on the coffee table. I laugh as she tries to reach it but comes just a little to short. She glares up at me and I just shrug as I grab my phone off the table with ease. I smile down at her as I hand her my phone. She quickly dials in a number.

"You know a baby doctor's number like that?" I ask her surprised.

"No, I know my doctor's number like that. Mama fell sick a couple months ago and I memorized the number to be on the safe side," She explains and then motions for me to be quiet. I just nod, letting her set everything up. "Hello, hi this is Santana Lopez," Santana says into the phone. "Oh hey Amy. No, mama is fine. I was actually calling about myself," Santana goes on. She knows the front desk lady? Wow, never made Santana out to be someone who became friends with the help. "No, no. Its nothing bad. I think I'm pregnant," Santana says. I just watch at how easily Santana does this. She keeps it together well. "Yeah I'd like to schedule an appointment. The earlier the better," Santana say. I lean back, relaxing my hold on Santana. Santana puts a hand on the phone and mouths the word tomorrow to me. I nod. "That'll be great. So tomorrow at 2? Ok Thanks I'll be there," Santana says before hanging up. "You doing anything at 2 tomorrow," Santana asks.

"Well," I tease her. She just glares at me, before slapping my chest. I rub my chest. "Jeez, I was kidding. I'll be there," I tell her. She smiles before curling back into me. "You know, for someone who doesn't like me… you sure like cuddling into me and spending time with me," I tease her again.

"I don't like you that way," Santana pauses like she was thinking, "and you're the one who wants to be included in the pregnancy so therefore you have to deal with spending time with me." I wonder what she could have been thinking about. She doesn't like me that way, does she?

"Hey, I have no complaints with spending time with a pretty girl," I say, shrugging slightly. Santana doesn't respond for a minute. She sits up and holds her stomach.

"Oh you will," She says before bolting off to the bathroom. I watch her for a second, confused slightly. Then I run after her. When I find her, she is bent over the toilet and throwing up. I sit down on the edge of the bathtub, pull back her hair, and rub her back soothingly. She finishes and flushes the toilet. "That's one reason why. I'm going to kill you for that later. Morning sickness is a bitch," Santana says, wiping at her mouth like it would take the bad taste away. I was tempted to laugh at her but decided against it.

"I'm sure you can handle it. It can't be that bad," I say. She glares up at me.

"Says the guy that doesn't have to throw up at certain smells, sights, and just because sometimes you don't feel well," She shoots back at me. Ok so maybe it is that bad. I just hold my hands up and shrug. "I'd hit you but I just don't have the energy right now," Santana says, slightly leaning against the toilet.

"Would you like to sit down on the couch or something?" I ask her. She nods. So I scooped her up into my arms and brought her back to the couch. "You'll feel better later," I tell her, still holding her hand as I set her down.

"For your sake, you better hope so," Santana says. She looks like she is thinking and then says, "You know what? You can be the one to hold my hand as I give birth," She tells me with a smirk. All the stories, movies, TV shows, and everything else of the pain the guys holding the girl's hand as she gives birth flashes through my mind. I would have held her hand anyway but now that I knew she wanted me to for the pain especially made me think that isn't such a great idea. I just nod at her and roll my eyes earning me a laugh from Santana.

**A/N : Alright, so there is the chapter. I have an idea of the name I want but let me know what name you want. Ari, Jonathan, Elijah, Jeremiah, Rafael, Antonio, Alejandro, Bernardo, Felix, or Leonardo for a boy. Abigail, Sapphire, Ziva, Ilana, Naomi, Carla, Luna, Rosalinda, Vanessa, or Jade for a girl.**


	5. Chapter 5

Santana's P.O.V.

At the doctor's office, Santana's appointment…

Where is he? Puck said he would be here. I start pacing the waiting room floor. I walked right in front of the chairs. Back and forth, over and over again.

"Santana, calm down. Noah still has five minutes," Mama said, grabbing my arm. She pulled me down into a chair and I took a deep breath. She's right. Puck will be here but… What if he forgot? What if he doesn't come? What if he made other plans? I start scaring myself with these thoughts when the door opens and a boy comes running in.

"How late am I? How mad is she?" a voice asks, stopping in front of me and my mama. I look up and see its Puck.

"I'm not mad, yet," I tell him. Mama smiles at Puck and waves to him. He waves back.

"You actually made it a couple minutes early, Noah," Mama tells him. Puck smiles gratefully at her.

"I tried to get here earlier, Santana. I did. But then my piece of shit truck broke down and I had to fix it. I tried as fast as I could and I just didn't know what time it is. So I thought I was late. I'm just glad I made here on time," Puck says. I just nod, happy that the bad thoughts were going away and were wrong. Of course his truck broke down. Its almost to the point of giving up and never running again. Puck examines me slightly. I feel his eyes watch me. He starts rubbing my shoulders. "Relax, Santana. Its just an appointment to make sure the baby is ok and that everything is fine. Its not like they are going to poke and prod at you for ever," Puck says.

I slowly relax as I realize he is right. I take a deep breath, trying to get my body to not be so tense. Mama keeps reminding me stress isn't good for the baby but its so hard not to be stressed. Break is almost over and then we have to go back to school and I'm stuck wondering what everyone is going to think. Then I always worry about Puck because I'm never ever sure what he is thinking. Plus I'm worrying if the baby is ok and I have to figure out what I'm going to do.

There is just so much to be stressed about. Serious choices to make and I really just want to snap. I want to yell out someone and just release some energy. I don't know if that's just me being a bitch or the stupid hormones making me want to yell more.

I watch the clock tick. I've never really had to go to the doctors before and honestly… it is kind of scary. Especially these kind of appointments. Sure, TV makes it look good. Like everything is cheery and happy. That doesn't happen all the time. I wonder what kind of appointment I'm going to have…

A door opens and a lady walks out. "Santana Lopez?" She asks. Mama stands up and pulls me up with her. I instantly cling to Puck's hand, not wanting to go. He just continues to rub my shoulders and my arms and walks me towards the lady. The lady leads us into a room. The first thing I notice is how white the room is. Everything is white. Its creepy to look at and be surrounded by white everywhere.

"So, which one of you is Santana?" The lady asks, pulling out a clipboard. I swallow and try to find my voice.

"I am," I say, slightly raising my hand. Puck squeezes my other hand, the one he is holding. Well, he tries too. I know I'm hanging onto his hand to hard for him to actually squeeze my hand. I'm just surprised he hasn't winced or complained yet. The lady smiles at me.

"I'm Dr. Smith and I'll be your doctor throughout your pregnancy," The lady tells us, shaking each of our hands. Dr. Smith turns to my mother, "You must be her mother and the soon to be grandmother."

"Yes, I am," Mama says. Dr. Smith nods.

"Alright, what's your name so I can write down here on my reports," Dr. Smith asks.

"Maria. Maria Lopez," Mama tells her. Dr. Smith smiles as she writes it down.

"You must be the boyfriend and father," Dr. Smith says, looking up at Puck.

"Father yes, boyfriend no," Puck tells her. Dr. Smith's smile falters a little.

"You guys aren't together?" She questions. I shake my head no. "Recently break up or?" She asks.

"I was the boyfriend and then I wasn't. Then I was and then I wasn't," Puck says. I elbow him in the side. He just rubs his side.

"We were together a couple times but that was awhile ago," I tell her.

"Before or during you finding out your pregnant?" Dr. Smith asks.

"Long before," I reply.

"So then, how did this happen?" She motions to us.

"Drunk at a party," Puck and I respond at the same time. Dr. Smith nods.

"My name is Noah Puckerman by the way," Puck tells her and Dr. Smith writes it down. Dr. Smith smiles again and sets the clipboard down.

"Alright, I'm sure you already know but this is a simple appointment. We'll check on the baby, see how you're doing. Then we'll talk a little and then you'll be done," She tells us. I smile a little nervously. "Alright, all you have to do is lift up your shirt a little. I'll rub a little of this stuff on to your stomach," Dr. Smith says as she holds up some gel stuff, "And then we'll check out the baby."

I didn't realize I wasn't moving until Puck picked me up and set me down on the bed thing. He leaned me back slightly and lifted my shirt up high enough for the doctor. I smiled my thanks to him.

"Alright, this might feel cold," The doctor says as she puts a little of the gel on to my stomach. I shiver slightly, never letting go of Puck's hand. She rubs it around with some kind of tool and then points at the monitor. "You see this right here?" She says, pointing at a spot on the monitor. I look and see a circle kind of shape. We all nod. "That's your baby. Looks like your about a month along so I can't tell you much. I can definitely tell you that you are pregnant though," She says. I nod as she finishes up and then lets me pull my shirt back down.

"So how is everything?" Mama asks.

"Everything looks perfectly fine and normal. Like I said, I can't tell you much right now but at your next appointment which we'll schedule for a couple months I should be able to tell you the gender and if you are having more than one baby," Dr. Smith replies.

"More than one," I repeat, squeezing Puck's hand harder.

"Right now, all I can tell is your pregnant. Most of the time its just one baby, which is all you are most likely having but there is always a chance of having more than one. Especially if you have a history of someone in your family giving birth to more babies at once," Dr. Smith says.

"Her brother and sister are twins and so are a couple of her cousins," Mama says. Dr. Smith nods.

"Then there is a good chance that you might have twins as well," Dr. Smith says. I felt like I went a whole lot whiter. Good chance of having twins? Oh no, oh no. I was barely prepared for one, but more than one? Oh god. "So, do you have any names picked out for your baby," Dr. Smith asks.

I swallow before answering, "I don't know if I'm keeping the baby yet." Dr. Smith looks up at me.

"You're not keeping the baby?" She questions.

"I don't know," I respond.

"Ok. I would suggest keeping the baby. It is the best option for all children to be with their birth parents. And I can assure you that it would be worth it. The joys would get to experience are plenty. Though there is adoption if you chose that route," Dr. Smith tells me. I nod.

"Just think about and make sure you include… Noah. Talk everything out and come up with an answer. I'm sure you'll make the right decision for you," Dr. Smith says. I just nod. "Any questions," She asks. I shake my head no and look between Puck and Mama. They tell her no. "Alright, we're done here and I'll be seeing you in a couple months, Santana," Dr. Smith says. She waves goodbye to us and leads us out. As we were walking away, I hear her say, "Oh Santana, you might want to ease up on your grip before you break his hand." I hear her laugh and then look down at my hand and quickly ease up on my grip on Puck.

Puck smiles gratefully as he flexes his hand as much as he can still in my grip. I use him for support to walk since I'm still in shock from finding out there is a chance of twins. Mama leans over and whispers something to Puck and he nods. He whispers something back and mama smiles.

"Come on, Anna, I'll take you to go get ice cream or something," Puck says, walking me to his car.

"But mama," I say looking over to her.

"Don't worry, mija. It was my idea for him to take you out to do something. You look like you need a break and its best for him to do it. I'll see you later and Noah, don't forget," Mama says before kissing my head and walking away.

"Don't forget what?" I ask Puck as he helps me into his truck.

"I'll tell you later. Now how about some ice cream?" Puck says, sliding into the driver's seat.

"Sure," I say as he drives off. Soon we arrive at the ice cream place. We walk inside and Puck sits me down at a booth.

"I'll order, you stay here," Puck says, walking to the counter. I just sigh and begin tapping my fingers on the table. Its been awhile since I've gone out for ice cream. I kind of miss it actually. Puck comes back a couple minutes later, holding the ice cream and smiling a big stupid grin.

"You didn't forget," I say noticing the ice cream he had. It was a large sundae. Two scoops of chocolate, two scoops of vanilla, and one scoop of strawberry. On the sides were bananas and cherries. Then it was smothered in hot fudge.

"How could I forget? You practically lived off this for a long time," Puck says, handing me a spoon. I smile as I take the spoon, remembering Puck was the last person I ever ate this with. It requires two people to eat it and usually I'm by myself. I laugh and take a spoonful but don't eat it. Puck takes a spoonful too but doesn't eat yet either.

"Ready?" I ask, looking him straight in the eye. He nods and smirks. "Go," I say, shoving the ice cream into my mouth. Puck and I race to see who can finish first. If he finishes all the vanilla before I finish the chocolate, he gets the strawberry. If I finish before him, I get the strawberry. If it's a tie, we split it. Puck and I keep eating and I put my spoon down first. I throw my hands in the air in victory. "I win," I tell him. He laughs and nods. I cut the strawberry in half. "Here, take half of it," I say, pushing some of it towards him.

"How come you get the bigger half?" Puck asks, taking the half of vanilla I gave him.

"Because I won and you lost," I say, eating the strawberry. "Mmm," I say teasing him. He sticks his tongue out at me as he eats his smaller half of strawberry ice cream.

"Remember the cherry game?" Puck asks, finishing off the ice cream. I laugh and nod. The cherry game was easy really. Puck puts a cherry in his mouth and I put one in mine, with the little stems still on them. He pulls the stem off of mine and I pull the stem off of his. Whoever keeps the cherry in their mouth wins. If the other person pulls the cherry out of your mouth, you lose. "Want to play?" Puck asks with a smile.

"Sure," I say, putting a cherry in my mouth. Puck puts a cherry in his. We grab each others' stems. Puck holds up his and counts off 1, 2, 3. On 3 we both pull. We both kept the cherry in our mouths, so we play another round and another round until… damn, Puck won.

"Who wins now?" He asks teasingly. I just glare at him. He laughs, offering me one of the bananas. I take it and eat as he smirks in his victory. We finish eating and then Puck starts laughing.

"What?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You have ice cream on your nose," He says, leaning over and wiping it off as he is laughing at me. I pout slightly, realizing how ridiculous I must have looked.

"So what? Are you like dating the queen bitch behind my back?" I hear a voice ask over us. We look up and see tubby glaring at us.

"Lauren, it's not what you think," Puck says, quickly trying to defend the situation.

"Really? Because it looks exactly like what I think it is," Tubby says, folding her arms across her chest.

"But it isn't and if you would listen to Puck, you would know that," I tell her, looking at her.

"I wasn't asking you," Lauren says, glaring at me more.

"I don't care who you were asking. I told you the answer," I shot back. Tubby just rolled her eyes.

"Well are you going to defend yourself or let this slut try and defend everything?" Tubby fires at Puck.

"She's not a slut. Santana is sexy and everyone knows that but she is not a slut," Puck defends me. I stand up, walking away.

"I don't need this. Not after today," I say as I walk away.

"Oh, you're having a bad day? What happened? Break a nail or something?" Tubby yells after me. I turn around and stalk up to her.

"No. Instead I find out that there is a chance that I'm having twins all because one night with your kind of boyfriend. Instead I'm beyond annoyed with you. I just want today to end. I was having a good time until you came and ruined me having some fun with a friend. You know I should've expected to have seen you here. I mean where else could you have gotten all the extra pounds to keep your fat ass going," I let my anger out at her and then freeze, realizing what I just said. I thanked god that we were the only ones in the restaurant right there and then.

I turned around and ran, feeling the tears sting my eyes a little. I could hear Puck yell after me but I just kept running. I had to get away and clear my head. I had to calm down. So I just ran.

**A/N So there is an update! Review and comment. Still tell me what names you want for the baby and if you want Santana to have twins or not!**


	6. Chapter 6

Puck's P.O.V.

"Santana, wait…. Santana please," I yell after her, pushing Lauren out of the way so I could stand up out of the booth.

"Santana is pregnant," Lauren says slowly as if she were in shock.

"No, she is deciding to join the circus as the fat clown," I retort sarcastically. Lauren glares at me and I just shrug.

"With your kid?" Lauren asks. I just nod. "How?" She asks. I could detect a little bit of hurt in her voice.

"We were drunk at a party. Besides you and I both know our relationship is going to hell," I tell her.

"But Santana?" Lauren asks.

"Just because you don't like Santana doesn't mean I don't like Santana. Now I have to go find her and make sure she is ok. Just don't tell anyone. Santana wants to do that herself," I tell Lauren.

"Why shouldn't I tell anyone," Lauren asks.

"Because if you tell, you'll be like Santana. Mean and bitchy. Isn't that something you try to avoid?" I tell her before running off. I hear her yell that she wouldn't tell and I trusted her word on it. Right now, finding Santana was more important than convincing Lauren not to tell. I checked my truck, no Santana. I checked the bathrooms and out back. In both places there was no Santana. I pulled out my phone and started calling her and texting her.

"Damn, Santana. Where are you?" I say as I get in my truck. I start driving around town in search for her. The school, her house, my house, everywhere I could think of. I couldn't find Santana anywhere. I quickly dialed Brittney's number and hoped she picked up.

"Hello?" I heard Brittney's voice ring out.

"Brittney, hey! It's Puck. Have you seen Santana?" I ask her.

"Not since I convinced her to tell you about the baby. She did tell you, right?" Brittney said.

"Yeah, she did. Look, Santana ran off mad and scared. Now I can't find her and I really need to. Do you know where she could be?" I ask, trying not to sound to mean to freak the blond out. An angry or scared Brittney wouldn't be much help after all.

"Did you check the school?"

"Yes."

"Her house, shops, around town?"

"Yes, yes, and yes."

"Hmm… Did you try the park?"

"What? The park… No I didn't… why would she be there?" I ask. The park? Why didn't I think of that?

"Because that's where a lot of Santana's good memories took place. You know the sandbox days, hanging out with friends, family trips," Brittney starts going on.

"Yeah, thanks Brittney. I'm on my way there now," I say, hanging up on Brittney. Honestly, I completely forgot about the park. That's one place I didn't think of looking for Santana. Though thinking about it, it does make sense. I quickly start driving to the park, hoping that Santana is there.

It was a quick five minute drive to the park. I quickly parked my cars and ran into the park. Santana has to be here or I'm screwed. I start looking everywhere for a certain brunette Latina. She just had to be here. I can't think of anywhere else in this whole town she could be that I haven't checked. All the park benches that I could see were empty. There wasn't a person in sight. Not at the slide, jungle gym, or any play set.

I kept looking though. Eventually, if I kept looking, I would find Santana. For once I really hoped she was ok. I hate seeing Santana crying. Its just not her and she doesn't cry. Well, not much anyways. She is still a girl and still has feelings so she still cries. Santana is just harder to make cry and when she does cry… you feel damn guilty about it. Only really bad things that truly hurt or scare her make her cry. Even when she was little, she was that way.

I started running faster through the park. Making sure I checked everything and checked it well enough to know Santana wasn't there. As I was busy going crazy, I heard the creaking of a swing set. Like if someone sat down on it. I looked back over my shoulder, towards the swing set, to see Santana sitting down on the swing and resting her head on the pole.

Thank god, I found her. Thank you Brittney for knowing Santana so well! I started to run towards Santana, not wanting to waste anytime getting to her. The swing set had seemed closer before when I was looking for Santana. But now it just seems so far away. I ran faster, making sure I got there before Santana left. Who knows where she would go afterwards.

"Santana," I pant as I reach her. I quickly catch my breath and calm down. It was easier knowing where she was and that she was ok. It was getting dark out but I could still see her tear stained cheeks and instantly felt bad. Especially since she hasn't answered. "Santana, are you ok?" I ask her, gently reaching out for her hand. She pulls it away and refuses to look up at me. I sigh, knowing she's not ok.

"What do you think, Puck?" Santana asks me.

"I think you're scared and mad for telling Lauren about your pregnancy. You're scared about the possibility of having twins, which is not common at all, and having a baby. You are scared that Lauren is going to go tell everyone about this and then having to hear everyone's reactions to it. You're mad for letting the pregnancy slip during your argument with Lauren. And you're mad because you don't know what to do," I tell her, letting her know everything I thought. I can see her blink, even if she won't look at me.

I drop to my knees in front of her and pull the swing closer to me. I rest my arms on her legs and my hands behind her ass. Santana looks up now, but still not at me.

"Come on. I can tell there is something bothering you. You won't even look at me," I urge her. She sinks down off the swing and more into my lap. I sit down to help make it a more comfortable position to sit in. Santana wraps her arms around my neck and buries her face into my shoulder. Then she mumbles something I can't quite understand. I wrap my arms around her face. "What did you say? I can't understand with you talking into my shoulder," I tell her. I feel her pick her head up slightly.

"I asked, do you really want the baby," Santana says. I pull Santana back and hold her face in my hand so that she is looking at me.

"Of course I want OUR baby," I say, really stretching out the our to make my point. Its not the baby, her baby, or my baby. Its our baby. "Why? You knew that already," I tell her. She blinks a couple times.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure because…" Santana trails off.

"Because what?" I ask her.

"Because I think I want … our… baby too," Santana says quietly. I couldn't help the big smile that grew across my face as she said that. She wants OUR baby. She even said our baby.

"Anna, that's great but why do I feel like there is something else," I tell her. She blinks again.

"Because there is. Me wanting the baby is what scares me most of all," She admits, somewhat sheepishly.

"Why?" I ask her softly, not pushing her emotions tonight.

"Because, Puck, you've seen how I am with kids. They don't like me and I'm scared of them. I'm scared that …" Santana trails off again. I gently stroke her back, trying to calm her down. I can feel that she is holding her breath in slightly and that all of her muscles are tense.

"Scared of what?" I ask her in an even softer tone, surprising myself. I didn't think I had a really soft tone. Santana sighs.

"I'm scared that the baby won't like me or … or I'll be a horrible mother," Santana says, really quietly. I take her hand in mine and gently place it above her stomach.

"Believe it or not, Santana, but that small little person growing inside of there already loves you more than you know. Besides, you cannot be a horrible mother. You are mean and bitchy on the outside, Santana, but that's at school. You and I both know when you're not at school, you're much different. I mean look at how you get with your mother," I tell her. She nods, so I continue on.

"Plus, when you first get to hold our baby, he or she will bring out a whole new side of you. You can't even imagine how great it is. That how I felt with Beth and how I will feel with our kid. Trust me Santana, you'll be a wonderful mother," I try putting her mind to ease. Santana nods and rests her head on my shoulder again.

"Puck, I want to go back to bed. Take me home, please?" Santana practically asks.

"Sure, no problem," I tell her, stroking her hair as I feel her fall asleep. I pull out my phone and dial Santana's mom's number.

"Hello?" I hear Mrs. Lopez answer.

"Hi, Mrs. Lopez. Its… Noah," I tell her.

"Noah, how are you? Is everything ok? How is my baby girl?" Mrs. Lopez starts asking questions, her motherly instincts kicking in right away.

"I'm fine, everything is great, and Santana's fine now. She is sleeping. She just had… a hormonal rampage I guess," I answer her questions.

"Her emotions go haywire?" Mrs. Lopez asks with a knowing tone.

"Yeah and then she started admitting stuff to me. Like how she wants to keep the baby and what her fears are about being pregnant," I tell her. I hear Mrs. Lopez laugh.

"That's a Lopez woman for you. Better prepare yourself, Noah, it only gets worse. I've heard that Lopez girls have plenty emotional hormonal rampages while they are pregnant," Mrs. Lopez warns me.

"What about this admitting stuff? Is that part of it too?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess so. My husband's sister had the same thing. When she came over to visit, admitted every lie she has ever told me and apologized for it. She told me she didn't want to tell me the truth because she was afraid of hurting my feelings," Mrs. Lopez told me. I could practically hear her smile as she recalled the memory. "Did you tell her about what I told you about earlier yet?" Mrs. Lopez asks. I think back and our conversation at the hospital pops into my mind.

"No, not yet. I was going to but then the whole hormonal rampage happened and I didn't get the chance. She wants me to bring her home but I think I'm just going to bring back to my house. Its closer. Is that ok?" I ask Mrs. Lopez for permission. Normally I wouldn't but I remember all the times Santana has been mad and how scary it is. She has to get that from somewhere and I'm pretty sure its her mom because they are always nice and sweet until they get mad. Then its just goes to hell from there. Just plain scary.

"Go ahead, just have her call me later," Mrs. Lopez gives the ok.

"Thanks, Mrs. Lopez," I say, about to say goodbye.

"Maria, Noah. How many times do I have to tell you. You can call me Maria. You're about to be family anyway," Mrs. Lopez says.

"I'm not marrying Santana," I say very quickly. Mrs. Lopez laughs.

"I didn't meant that, Noah. You're the father of my grandson. That makes you family," Mrs. Lopez explains.

"Oh, well then I'll talk to you later… Maria," I say my goodbye.

"Goodbye, Noah," Mrs. Lopez says before hanging up. I slide my phone back into my pocket and scoop Santana up into my arms. I quickly walk back to my truck. I get Santana settled into the passengers seat and then I head to the driver's seat. I drive home. I hope out of the car and quickly unlock the house and open the door. I walk back to the truck and get Santana out, carefully though so I don't wake her up.

I skillfully walk up the stairs without bumping Santana into anything. Once we are in my room, I change her into her favorite t-shirt and then tuck her into bed. I quickly change and get into bed next to her. I pull her body into mine. Her back to my chest. I wrap my arms around her slim frame, resting my hands on her stomach. I sigh happily and quietly start to fall asleep. I realize that I am spooning a girl. Something I never thought I would do until I was ready to settle down. Which is years from now. But I decide I don't mind it as I pull Santana even closer to me and doze off into sleep with her in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Santana's P.O.V.

The sunlight hit my face and became annoying very fast. I blinked a couple of times before realizing I was squished against something. I opened my eyes wider apart and realized it wasn't a something. It was a someone. Puck to be exact.

"Puck, wake up," I say to him. He just stirs a bit but stays asleep. "Puck, wake up and let me go," I order him. Puck blinks and wakes up, instantly letting me go. I slide back out of his reach.

"Morning to you to," He says in a groggy voice, wiping sleep from his eyes. I just laugh, thinking it would have been a lot harder to wake him up. Though, I don't quite remember coming back to Puck's place last night. I don't really remember last night. I kind of just blocked it out. Its all just a huge blur to me.

"Hey Puck… how did I…never mind. I'll be back," I say before running off to the bathroom. As soon as I reach the toilet, I feel my stomach instantly. I've never felt more disgusting. Puck was in the bathroom and holding my hair back really fast. Honestly, I didn't believe he would do that for me. As soon as I finished, I still felt disgusting. I moaned and wiped my mouth off, leaning back against the tub.

"You ok?" Puck asks. it's a rather stupid question.

"Yes, Puck. I'm perfectly fine. I didn't just puke out the contents of my stomach after not eating anything since last night," I snap on him. He just winces slightly at the harshness of my voice but right now I don't care. I just feel horrible. "Puck," I whine, "Make this horrible feeling go away."

"I don't know how to," Puck says. I just glare at him and he holds his hands up as if he were innocent. Typical Puck. "What do you want me to do," Puck asks, trying to be helpful.

"I don't know… make me feel better," I tell him. Puck sighs and I can tell he is honestly lost. I move to sit between his legs and put his hands on my shoulder. He starts rubbing them as he thinks. I start to feel a little bit better as the tenseness of my shoulders start to go away.

"Why don't you take a shower. I'll go to your house and get some clean clothes for you and then we can go to ihop for breakfast. Sound good?" Puck asks. Well, a shower does sound good about now. Maybe it would take this disgusting feeling away for at least a little while.

"You're paying," I say, as I get up. Puck chuckles and leaves me in the bathroom. He comes back with a towel for me. He sets down on the sink.

"Soap should be in the bottom basket thing on the shower wall, shampoo and conditioner in the top one. I guess you can use Melody's. I don't think she would mind sharing with you since she seems to absolutely love you," Puck says, telling me everything I need to know. I smile at the mention of Melody. I absolutely love that little girl. I sometimes think of her as my own little sister. She always is asking me when am I going to go back out with Puck and marry him so we can be real sister. She is just so cute.

"Thanks Puck," I tell him as I push him out the door.

"Yup. No problem, San," He tells me as he starts leaving.

***About 15 minutes later, after Santana's shower***

I climb out of the shower and wrap the towel around me. Puck knocks at the door and I tell him he can come in. He brings in my clothes and sets them down for me.

"Whenever you're ready we can go," Puck tells me before leaving. I quickly get changed, feeling a lot better now that I don't feel so disgusting. Pregnancy must be a bitch if you have to feel disgusting all the time. I really don't want to feel so disgusting all the time. I walk downstairs to see Puck watching cartoons. I laugh thinking about how much of a big kid he can be.

"I thought you didn't watch those anymore," I tease him. He just looks up at me and smirks a bit.

"When you have younger siblings who are like 10 years old, you learn to like them again," Puck says.

"Ah, see I don't have that problem. I'm the youngest," I say, sitting down next to him.

"And you're lucky. Your brother and sister are gone now. You don't have to argue over the remote or the computer or what to have for dinner or anything," Puck says.

"How does your mom put up with you and Melody? All you two seem to do is fight," I point out.

"She gets used to it and hopes that you come since you seem to keep the peace between us so well," Puck says, turning the TV off and standing up. He offers me his hand and I take it. Puck helps me stand up and we make our way to the door.

"That's just because Melody adores me and will do anything I say," I smugly say. That little girl loves me because she thinks I'm so cool. Especially since I've known Puck since we were little and I can tell her embarrassing things he did. Of course Puck knows every embarrassing thing Melody has done but its always so cool to be younger and be able to make fun of your older brother/sister for something they did.

Puck starts to drives us away to ihop. I hope we don't run into anybody here. That would kill my good mood and that would really suck but I can't wait for another fun time with Puck.

**A/N I know it's a short update but I hope you like it. I promise I'll write a longer one next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

No One's P.O.V.

"Hurry up, Puck," The young Latina yelled as she leaned against the hood of his truck. Her fingers drummed on it out of boredom.

"Give me a minute, I just gotta get my wallet unless you feel like paying," Puck yells back, glancing up slightly. Santana only glared at him and continued to drum her fingers. He starts digging through the glove box in search for his wallet. Sure enough, there it was in the way back of the compartment. Grabbing his wallet, Puck walks up behind Santana slowly. Puck jumps up on the hood and slides across. He lands right in front of Santana and smirks as she jumps. Santana just glares at him again.

"Got your wallet?" Santana asks.

"Yup," Puck responds.

"Good, let's go," Santana says, walking away. Puck just walks a step behind her. Santana smiles to see that ihop isn't busy and that the waiting room was empty. She walks up to the hostess. The hostess was your usual cheery girl. Blond, bubbly, and very pretty. Looking up, the hostess smiles as she sees Puck. Puck smiles back.

"Table for two?" The hostess asks, glancing back and forth between Santana and Puck. Santana rolled her eyes as she realized the hostess was hoping for otherwise when and idea crosses through her mind. She grabs Puck's hand and nods. Puck looks a little confused but nods as well. Santana notices the hostess bite back a sigh as she smiles and leads them to their booth. Puck sits on one side and Santana sits on the other. Then the hostess hands both of them a menu, her eyes lingering on Puck a second or two before scurrying off.

"She likes you," Santana says with a smirk as she looks down at her menu.

"No she doesn't. She is just being friendly its her job," Puck responds, his eyes never leaving the menu. Santana just lets out a chuckle and shakes her head slightly. Puck rolls his eyes a little at Santana and goes back to his menu.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot to start you guys off with drinks," The blond hostess comes back, obviously a little flustered.

"That's alright. I'll have an orange juice," Santana says, smiling at the waitress as she is obviously amused.

"I'll have the same," Puck says, glancing up from his menu and smiling at the waitress as well. The waitress writes it down and walks away, leaving Puck and Santana to decide what they want.

"it's the same girl," Santana says, the smirk so obvious in her voice that Puck didn't even have to look up to see it.

"Maybe they are low on staff," Puck says. Santana's eyes narrow as she looks at Puck.

"Why are you arguing about me whether a girl likes you or not? Normally you would be eating up the attention, glad to be showing off your "ladies skills"," Santana says. This time Puck smirked and looked up at Santana.

"Why are you arguing with me about it in the first place? Jealous or something," Puck teases. Santana laughs a hallow laugh and mutters something like as if. Puck just laughs as Santana one again glares at him from across the table. She rests her head on her hands, leaning into Puck slightly. He does the same. "Come on, Anna. You know its alright if you are," Puck teases more. Santana rolls her eyes.

"First, who in their right minds would like a pig like you? Second, why would I ever be jealous of some ditzy little waitress liking you?" Santana says, her eyes challenging Puck.

"Ok, you know that all girls I've met have at least wanted to hook up with me once and you would be jealous because you don't want me spending my time with other girls," Puck says, challenging her back. Santana laughs again, leaning in a bit closer.

"Spend your time however you want. I'm not your mother, thank god, so I don't care what you do," Santana fires back. Puck leans in closer as well, his eyes still challenge Santana.

"Oh but you do care. If I spent my time doing other things than hanging out with you, it would bother you," Puck responds.

"I doubt that," Santana says back.

"But its true," Puck answers.

"Prove it," Santana challenges, bringing her lips so close to Puck's that they were almost touching.

"Lauren. Now I may be wrong but it seems you messed with Lauren more when I was with her than when I wasn't. I spent my time with her and not with you and our little hook ups. To me that seems like you were bothered by it," Puck says, almost connecting their lips together when the waitress came back.

"Here you- oh I'm sorry for interrupting but here's your orange juices," The waitress says, glancing away as she set the orange juices down. "Um are you ready to order or would you like me to come back in a few minutes," The waitress asks, glancing down at the floor as she spoke. Puck and Santana pulled apart, each quietly laughing.

"I'm ready to order now if you are," Puck says looking up at Santana.

"I am, so I'll have the big steak omelet," Santana says and smiles again at the waitress. The waitress nods as she quickly scribbles something down in her notepad.

"And I'll have the Belgian waffles," Puck says. The waitress smiles at Puck for a second to long for Santana's liking as she writes down Puck's order but none the less, Santana rolls her eyes at Puck's order. Typical Puck.

"Coming right up," The waitress says, walking away with their order. Santana lets one of her hands fall from underneath her head, leaving only one hand to support her head.

"Told you so," Santana mutters loud enough for Puck to hear.

"Told me what?" Puck asks, his fingers starting to drum across the table.

"The waitress likes you," Santana answers. Puck only smirks in response this time. Santana sighs slightly. Puck's endless drumming becomes more consistent and louder. It starts to annoy Santana. "Cut it out would you," Santana snaps at Puck. He just looks confused at her. With her free hand, Santana motions to his drumming. Puck laughs and continues drumming his fingers. Santana sighs again, this time out of irritation. She quickly grabs his hand in hope of making him quit the annoying drumming of his fingers. Puck takes advantage of this to lay Santana's hand back down on the table.

"See, look now I can't drum my fingers because you're holding me hand," Puck says, smirking at her as he motions to their hands with his other hand.

"Yes, but it requires me using one of my hands to keep yours still," Santana points out. Puck shrugs, his smirk still clear as day on his face.

"Hey, its either you hold my hand or I go back to drumming my fingers. Your choice," Puck says, the smirk now reaching his eyes. Santana sighs and mutters, "You're a jerk," underneath her breath but doesn't pull her hand out of his hold. This only makes Puck smirk.

"Wipe the smirk off your face before it freezes that way," Santana says. Puck just lets out a quiet laugh. Puck pulls out a pen from his back pocket and switches his hands so that his right hand is free while his left holds Santana's hand. Then he reaches over Santana and grabs a napkin. Looking down at the napkin, Puck starts to draw. "What are you doing," Santana asks, looking over at what he is doing curiously.

"Doodling on a napkin," Puck answers, leaving out the duh part he was so tempted to say.

"Oh," Santana says quietly as she watches his hand move back and forth across the napkin. "What are you drawing?" She asks, eyeing the napkin.

"Maybe I'll let you see when I'm done," Puck says, a smirk evident in his voice as he doesn't even so much as look up at Santana.

"You're drawing puckasaurus again, aren't you?" Santana says, an amused smile sprawling across her face as she remembers the cartoon dinosaur Puck doodled on almost all his tests and that he named after himself.

"Maybe, maybe not," Puck responds, not blinking as he draws. Santana laughs slightly as she sighs.

"Why can't you just tell me what you're drawing?" Santana questions.

"Because I don't want to," Puck answers, his tone obviously amused. He liked making Santana guess. Normally she was quite good at guessing what he was drawing. Puck liked to doodle random things on random things. Desks, tables, napkins, tests, etc. It was easy to tell if he was there if you saw one of his doodles there. Plus, some teachers would leave notes by his drawings like… nice drawing but try putting that effort into your work. Or amazing art skills but please try in my class. Teachers wrote stuff like that all the time.

"Can you at least tell me if I was close?" Santana asks. Puck sighs slightly.

"Fine, you weren't close at all," Puck answers, not giving away any clues to what he was really drawing.

"Well thank you for all the clues, Mr. helpful," Santana says sarcastically. Puck just laughs.

"Your welcome," Puck answers as Santana glares at him again.

"If I had a free hand, I'd slap you," Santana threatens.

"Technically you could use either of your hands. You could pull away from my grip or use the one you are currently using to rest your head on," Puck says, looking up at Santana for the first time since he started doodling.

"Shut up," Santana muttered back. Puck laughed again.

"Well, its true," Puck pointed out.

"Shut up," Santana said again, frowning at him slightly but Puck could see the happiness and laughter in her eyes. He went back to doodling on the napkin, subconsciously his left thumb started to rub circles into the back of Santana's hand as he worked. Santana just leaned over the table more to watch Puck work. She liked watching people work, especially when they were drawing. The care, effort, and hard work they put into it was amazing. And Puck was no exception. Puck's arm blocked Santana from seeing what he was drawing but it didn't block her from seeing the concentration in his eyes or that he bit his tongue slightly as he was drawing.

Santana laughed quietly at the little things that people wouldn't normally notice about Puck drawing. All the work he put into it, the small details, and the concentration. Something he normally didn't do with anything. After all a puckerman A+ was a C-. Puck didn't pay attention to how intently Santana was watching him draw. He knew she would notice all the small details. She always did when it came to him. Santana could pinpoint any little thing that was wrong with him but that was from their being friends so long. He didn't mind the audience.

"So, when do we go back to school?" Santana asks.

"Um after this weekend," Puck answers, "Why?"

"Just wondering," Santana responds. Puck smiles and looks up from his drawing.

"You're so bored you have to ask about school huh?" Puck asks. Santana rolls her eyes but nods. "Well then chose something to talk about. I can talk and draw at the same time," Puck says.

"Obviously you can't take a test and draw at the same time," Santana teases.

"Hey those tests are boring," Puck defends himself. Santana just laughs at him. "Well about you?" Puck asks.

"What? I take my tests. I actually pass," Santana says, raising and eyebrow at him.

"Right, isn't passing a requirement for cheerios or something?" Puck asks, glancing between Santana and his drawing every now and then. Puck loved that Santana's hair was down. It was pretty in a ponytail but she rarely wore it down with only being just combed and hanging loosely around her shoulders.

"Yeah, one of the many requirements," Santana responds.

"So you pass to claim your spot on the cheerios?" Puck asks, making conversation.

"What? Would you rather I fail and not be able to wear a cheerios skirt?" Santana asks, knowing how much Puck loved to see the cheerios in their skirts. Puck's eyes widen slightly.

"No. You should definitely pass," Puck answered quickly. Santana let out a quiet giggle and shook her head slightly. Strands of her hair fell into her face. Puck set down his pen and brushed the stray strands back behind Santana's ear with his hand. She smiled her thanks to him as he went back to drawing.

"So you like my cheerio skirt huh?" Santana teases.

"What guy wouldn't like a girl in skirt like that?" Puck answers with a question. Santana laughs a little more.

"Good to know you like the cheerios because we cheer you on at football games instead of how we look in our skirts," Santana says sarcastically. Puck just shrugs, a wide smile spreading across his face. To onlookers of these two, it looked like these two were having a good time and they were as they enjoyed each other's company, waiting for their food to come.

**A/N Alright here is another update. Sorry it took so long! But here it is and its all new lol. Hope you like it. Read and comment please!**


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend came and went for Santana and Puck. Santana went home and spent the weekend with her mom. Her dad came home and spent a little quality time with her too. Even though he was mad at her for being so young and already starting a family but he got over it. Puck had to tell his mom and sister when they came home. He chose to do it alone, so Santana wouldn't suffer with him. Melody was excited and said she knew it was going to happen someday. How could they not with how close those to are? Puck's mom was shocked but excited. She claimed Santana was just the girl for her son and Puck had to tell her that he and Santana were just friends. His mom just gave him a knowing look and walked away.

It was time for school and everyone was with their normal friends. Everyone was to busy getting caught up with one and another to really care about the fact Puck drove Santana to school. People noticed but just didn't have time to question it yet. Most of them figured they could wait to glee practice to grill them.

Classes went by as normal as possible. Puck wondered if Santana told Mr. Schue or any of the other teachers about her being pregnant yet. They both knew they had to but Santana wanted it to keep it to herself. She didn't want any of the attention of her being pregnant. She ran around the school in her cheerio skirt, making fun of Rachel and anyone else who was unfortunate enough to become her target. Puck zoned out during class, ditching most of them anyway. He caught Santana in the hallway and decided to ask her about the teacher thing.

"Hey Santana," Puck greets her, leaning against the lockers next to hers.

"Puck," She responds, opening her locker.

"So, how did it go?" He asks, watching her as she pulled out random books..

"How did what go?" Santana asks, balancing her books in one arm.

"Telling the teachers about you being pregnant," Puck answers as it was obvious. Santana drops her books, not expecting him just to ask her that. She glares at him as she kneels to pick them up. Puck helps her pick them up.

"I didn't tell them," She responds.

"You know you have to," Puck says, handing her the books she dropped as they stood up.

"I know and I will. Now stop being my father and let me go to class," Santana says, taking her books, glaring at him and walking away. He laughs as she walks away.

Santana's P.O.V.

He's right. I have to tell the teachers at some point but I just don't want to. They would make me take it easy and Coach Sylvester would take me off the cheerios. I sigh, but it has to be done. Everybody will find out eventually. Just the longer I can put it off the better. Its not like I have a bump yet but according to the doctor that is coming soon. So not only will I have to take it easy, be off the cheerios, I'll be fat. God, now I feel like Berry. Thinking about the rest of my life and getting dramatic about it. Its time for Glee practice.

I walk in and take my usual seat next to Brittney. Only difference this time is Puck sits down behind me. I can feel him stare at me and look away as the rest of the glee club come in and take their seats. Mr. Schue came in not long after, shaking his head slightly. He gave us his usual greeting and then leaned against the piano.

"So, Mr. Schue, what's it going to be this week? Because I was thinking-," Rachel starts, getting excited.

"And I'm sure your ideas are wonderful, Rachel but I have an assignment for you this week. So I was talking to the principal today and he believes that teenage romance and friendships are a big deal with you kids these days. So, therefore your assignment this week from the principal is a love song. I will be partnering you up. Let's see Rachel and Finn, Brittney and Archie, Mike and Tina, Santana and Puck, Quinn and Joe, Mercedes and Sam, Kurt and Blaine, Rory and Sugar."

We glanced between our partners glanced between each other. Some were excited, some were thrilled, some were ok with it, and some like me and Puck, had a feeling that this was going to be awkward. Our principal was weird and ruined things sometimes. Like Tina's dressing style once. She thanked god for Lady Gaga.

Well, at least Puck was my friend. I'm sure we could sing something. We've been getting along great so far. So, singing a duet together should be fine. Besides, knowing Puck, he would using this as an excuse to spend more time with me and the baby.

*After Glee Club*

I gathered my stuff and got ready to go home. I can't remember if Puck was driving me home or if I was walking. Well, walking to the bus station to get home anyway. Walking fast, I was one of the first ones outside, enjoying the bright sunlight. Peaceful days were very rare here at McKinley High. Mainly because we all are so focused on our drama and causing more drama. I sigh, taking it all in, glad school was over and I could go home and relax now.

Suddenly I felt someone wrap an arm around my shoulder. I look up to see Puck staring back at me. He just smiled and I rolled my eyes, shrugging his arm off.

"You ready to go?" Puck asks, walking towards his truck.

"Yeah," I say, falling in pace behind him. We both slide into his truck and I'm the only one to buckle up. "So, any ideas for a song we could sing?" I ask him.

"Nope," he answered.

"Are you going to come up with any ideas for a song?" I ask, knowing he is going to make me do the work instead.

"Maybe," He says with a smirk. I slap his shoulder.

"Don't get my hopes up," I tease him. Puck rolls his eyes at me.

"Hey, I sometimes work," he defends himself.

"Good, then you can come up with a song," I tell him.

"What are you going to do?" He asks.

"The same," I respond.

Soon, we arrive at my house and Puck pulls into the driveway to let me out. I get out of his truck and wave goodbye to him. Walking into my house, Mama attacks me at the door.

"Puck drove you home right?" She asks. I nod. "Why don't you invite him in?" She asks, glancing out the door, to see Puck's truck pulling out of the driveway.

"He's leaving," I say.

"Go stop him and invite him in as a thank you for the ride," Mama says.

"Yes, Mama," I say, rolling my eyes. I run back outside and wave at Puck. He stops and pulls over, rolling his window down.

"Forget something or what?" Puck asks, looking at me confused.

"Mama wants you to come in," I tell him, glancing back at my house where I know Mama is watching.

"Why?" He asks.

"To thank you for giving me a ride home. Stop being an idiot and just come in. Say hi, hang out for a couple of minutes, and then go home," I tell him, hoping that will make mama happy and get her off my back.

"Fine, be there in couple minutes," Puck says. I walk home, letting Puck turn around and come back. He parks his truck and walks up to the house. Mama greets him at the door.

"Puck its so good to see you," She exclaims. Puck nearly jumps out of his skin at her excitement at seeing him.

"Uh, its good to see you too, Mrs. Lopez," Puck says, walking in through the doorway. Mama shuts the door behind him.

"Its Maria, honey, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Mama asks, shaking her head slightly. Puck rubs the back of his head as he shrugs. Normally, he isn't nervous around parents but since mine have known him since he was little, he tries to behave around them. I just laugh at how they get Puck to act. He becomes a proper little gentleman and he knows how it cracks me up. He won't admit it but his mama raised him right.

"Are you kids hungry? I just made up some snacks in the kitchen before you guys came. Please help yourselves," Mama says, ushering us into the kitchen. Puck and I laugh as she mothers us. We sit down at the table as she piles the food she made in front of us, urging us to eat. We just eat random bits of food she has made as she sits down to eat with us. "Remember when you kids were little and I used to do this? You guys sure haven't changed much," Mama says, looking at us.

We glance at each other and I realize she's right. Here I sit, hair pulled back into a pony tail, and now instead of wearing my pretend cheerleader uniform I'm wearing a real one. Puck still has his Mohawk, his dressing style hasn't changed much either. We stuff our faces with random little food my mother has cooked for us out of her new recipe book. Puck's mouth over flowing with food while I probably have food stuck to my face. All three of us laugh at how right mama is.

"Here, Anna, you need to be cleaner while you eat," Puck says, wiping the food off my face. I just glare at him as he laughs.

"Look at you, just like when you were little," Mama coos. "You know, every parent who knew you two swore you two would end up together," Mama says walking away. Puck and I glance between each other before putting a little distance between ourselves. Mama sits back down, laughing at our desperate attempts to sit farther away from each other. "You know what? I think I'll invite your mom and sister over for dinner, Puck. Why go home when clearly I've made to much food for my family?" Mama says, walking away probably to a phone.


	10. Chapter 10

No One's P.O.V.

"Thank you, Maria, for having us over for dinner. As soon as Melody heard dinner at Santana's, she was all for it," Melanie, Puck's mom, says as Maria lets her into the house. Melody runs excitedly through the door in search of Santana and her brother. The two mothers laugh as the girl runs away from them.

"Oh its no problem, Mel. After all we are about to be family," Maria says, smiling as she and Melanie make their way to the kitchen.

"That's right. I remember Puck telling me about their little bun in the oven. We haven't told Melody yet. That's more of a thing for Puck and Santana to do," Melanie says, sitting down at the kitchen table. Maria nods her head, agreeing with Melanie. "It's earlier then what I would have liked… but its with each other. I knew one day they would end up together," Melanie says with a contented sigh.

"Oh no. They aren't together yet, Mel. Eventually… its just something you can tell that's going to happen. Your boy sure seems to really like my daughter and I can admit my daughter has always had a huge crush on your boy," Maria confirms. Melanie just laughs and shakes her head slightly.

"Another grandchild for me… and I'm not even that old yet and I'm a grandma already. Its just hard to believe that my baby boy is growing up and having babies of his own," Melanie says with a far away look in her eyes.

"This is my first grandbaby and I would have liked to be older. You're right, we are a little young to be grand mamma's but hey, at least we get a beautiful grandchild out of all this," Maria responds.

"Speaking on that note. Quinn put little Beth up for adoption. Not that I blame her, she and Puck together would have never made the best parents. Now Santana and Puck together as parents is a whole different story. Is Santana going to keep the baby? I don't want to get mine and Melody's hopes up," Melanie asks.

"Santana is on the fence. For a little while she wants the baby and then she doesn't. Noah is trying his hardest to convince her to keep the baby and I am too. I believe my daughter will do the grown up thing and do what's right for her," Maria answers.

"So not a definite yes but a likely one?"

"There is a great chance Santana will keep the baby. She has always dreamt of being a mother at some point. Remember when she and Noah use to play house?"

Melanie let out a short laugh, "Puck was the dad, Santana was the mom, and a balloon or a doll was their child. They were so cute and hilarious when they were little." The two mothers continued to bond over their children, their soon-to-be grandchildren, and their memories. While upstairs in Santana's room…

"Puck?… Santana? … Are you guys up here?" Melody called out as she searched for her brother and her best friend. Santana was so awesome. She could make Puck blush and shut up. Santana was the queen at embarrassing Puck and Melody relished in it. Puck deserved it sometimes since he picked on her all the time.

"In my room," Santana's voice rang out. Melody happily skipped towards Santana's room, knowing the way by heart. Santana always played with her and didn't think she was some annoy little kid. Santana made her feel important and she was great around Puck. Melody couldn't ask for a better best friend then Santana.

"Hey guys," Melody said as she burst into Santana's room. Puck was sitting on Santana's bed, his legs stretched out in front of him as he leaned back against Santana's head board. Santana laid her head in his lap as she had her knees bent and seemed to be talking about something with Puck. Puck's hands idly playing with random strands of Santana's hair. "Awe, you guys are so cute together. Why won't you two just realize that and start dating?" Melody asks as she scrambles onto the bed as well.

Santana and Puck glanced between each other and Melody could have sworn they were both blushing. They were like that couple you watched in a movie that you knew were going to get together but refused to and in the end they do get together.

"I don't like Puck that way, Melody. He's just some gross boy, remember," Santana teases as she reaches out to tickle Melody. Melody skillfully dodges Santana's hand and lays her head down on Santana's stomach. She smiles up at her older brother and Santana. Accidentally, Santana lets out a slight gasp as she looks down at Melody. Puck just smiles and nods in agreement, already knowing what Santana is thinking.

"What?" Melody asks, feeling like she is missing something. Melody doesn't know that they were talking about how to tell her about the baby and now this moment just seemed so special. Whenever something like babies or weddings came up, Santana turned into a total girly girl and got all mushy. To her, this moment was beyond precious. Reaching out with her hand, Santana gently caresses the younger girl's cheek.

Melody playfully swats her hand away, "Why are two being all mushy gushy? Its actually kind of creepy."

"Sorry… you know Brittany, she was all into romantic movies and I was forced to watch them with her because they were sweet or they were funny," Santana says. Which wasn't a total lie. Brittany did make her watch a bunch of romantic movies lately so they could fit in with the other cheerleaders and be all up to date on movies. Santana just figured that if the other cheerleaders got in her way, they'd learn from their mistakes and not do it again since her bitchy attitude was unmatched.

"I like Brittany… she's funny," Melody says. The other two laugh and nod their agreement. "So what happened in glee club today?" Melody asks all excitedly. When she grew up, she wanted to be in glee club too because it sounded so fun. Santana always loved how wonderful Melody could be. Who could say no to such a sweet and innocent little girl like her? Definitely not Santana. If anything Santana became mush around her and would do anything to please that little girl.

"Well… our dummy principal decided that _relationships_ and _friendships_ were very important to teenagers today, so Mr. Schue had to partner us all up. I'm stuck with your lameo brother here and we can't come up with a song to do," Santana filled her in.

"Not true. I'm 100% awesome and we just haven't thought of any songs yet," Puck defended himself.

"You guys should do some kind of love song. You know not to mushy… maybe like a hip hop one or something really cool and has a lot of meaning because that would really describe you guys," Melody points out.

"Well, if you want to suggest a song we have open ears and it would save our as-," Puck started.

"Our butts," Santana said, clamping a hand over Puck's mouth and glaring at him. Santana wanted more than anything to protect this little girl's innocence. To bad her brother was Puck because sometimes he just wasn't the best role model. He is definitely the world's greatest brother but not always the greatest role model. Melody just giggled as Santana punished her older brother. He was always in trouble and she was happy to watch him get in trouble. It was funny.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in almost 3 months but things just got busy and I neglected this story. I'm so sorry. I know that the characters seem all mushy but I try. So please read and review and let me know what you think. Oh and if you can suggest songs for any of the pairings… let me know because I don't know what song to do for any of the pairing really.**


	11. Chapter 11

Puck's P.O.V.

"Well, I'm just going to leave you to ladies alone," I excuse myself from Santana's room. I had a little trouble trying to get Santana off of me. I think she got a little to use to laying on top of me. I smiled at Santana and my sister before leaving.

"Good," I could hear Melody shout and then something thump against the door as I left. Knowing my sister, she probably threw a pillow or something at the door. I just shake my head and chuckle as I slowly walk downstairs.

"Noah, hello," Maria greeted as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Puck," Mom says, waving her greeting. I just smile at them before sitting down at the kitchen table. Well, maybe moms are more fun then the girls upstairs… right? "Girls kick you out?" Mom asks, as she tries to help Maria set up only to have Maria push her away.

"Sort of. I decided I'd leave before the decided to leave. They'd probably torture me first," I say, pretend shivering and thinking about all the girly ways those two would love to torture me in. Mom just laughs and runs one of her hands through my Mohawk.

"Your sister isn't that bad," She says, smiling down at me. I just roll my eyes.

"That little ankle biter is 100% pure evil," I retort, earning me a laugh from both moms in the room.

"Well, what about Santana?" Mom asks, finally getting her way and setting the table. Maria just playfully elbows her in the side.

"She's worse then Melody," I tell them. Again they just laugh, only this time they nodded too.

"Speaking of our two lovely ladies upstairs, when are you going to tell Mel about Santana and the fact she's going to be an aunt again," Mom asks, standing in front of me and staring directly into my eyes. I love my mom but sometimes she is scary then hell. Like right now as she stares at me with that determined look in her eye. I know she wants a straight answer.

"I don't know… Santana and I were trying to figure that out before Melody came bouncing in," I say.

"Why not tell her today?" Maria suggests. I just shrug. Mom glares at me. "Well?" Maria prompts for a real answer besides a shrug.

"I don't know. It's up to Santana. Its really her secret to tell," I respond.

"Puck, it isn't just Santana's secret to tell. Last time I checked, and that was when I was pregnant with Melody, it took two to make a baby. A mommy and a daddy," My mom scolds me, lightly hitting me on the head.

"Well, yeah but…" I start.

"But what?" Mom asks, raising her eyebrow as if she was daring me to finish that sentence when I knew she was right. I swallowed, trying to think of a good answer. Maria laughs slightly, watching my mom and me. Who knew all moms were evil like this?

"Fine ma, you win. I'll talk to Santana about it when Melody's not around," I give in. Mom cracks a smile and pats my shoulder.

"That's my boy," She says before giving me a kiss on my cheek. I just shake my head, rubbing my cheek where she just kissed me.

"I love how moms have all the control in the house," Maria says, still laughing.

"We should, especially since there is two of right now," My mom agrees, laughing a bit herself. Maybe I should have stayed up with Santana and Melody. At least when they try to torture me I can fight back. You never ever fight with your mother… it just doesn't end well… especially for you.

I'll have to teach that to our kid, especially since he or she'll be a mix of Santana and me. I chuckle silently to myself thinking about a kid like me and Santana. I can't quite decide who I want the kid to be like. Santana's bitchiness mixed with my rebel badass side… hmm, now there's a dangerous thought.

Subconsciously, I rub my shoulder knowing Santana would be hitting it if she knew exactly what I was thinking about. Girl may be small but damn can she hit and hit good. Sometimes a little too good. But that's Santana good but one hell of a girl. Probably help if I learned to stop pissing her off. Then she wouldn't be after my ass all the time… well after my ass in a bad way. I don't think anyone would really mind if Santana came onto them. No one in their right mind would turn that away.

"Puck, clean thoughts. Santana is upstairs and already pregnant. Plus her mom is right there, your sister is here, and I'm right here. God, what am I going to do with a son like you," My mom scolds me. To bad she knows me to well. I sigh rubbing the back of my head now before my mom hits it.

Santana' P.O.V.

I laugh as Melody starts to talk my ear off. Telling me everything for what she had to breakfast to the weird kids in her class. Kids are actually pretty cute, not that I know how to deal with them. Its amazing how I haven't screwed up with Melody yet and her mom still lets her hang out with me. But that might have to do with the fact that our moms are like best friends. They've been best friends since I met Puck all those years ago.

"Santana can I ask you something really really important," Melody asks.

"Of course," I respond, nodding my head.

"Do you ever think about your future?" She asks, looking up at me.

"Wow, that's quite… a grown up question you asked there but uh… no I haven't really thought to much about my future," I tell her. She nods, still smiling at me.

" I have. I already know what I want to happen or at least some of it," Melody says excitedly.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" I ask her.

"Well first… you and Puck are going to realize that like in all those stupid movies you two really love each other. Then you're going to get together and fall even more in love. Then eventually you'll have kids and I'll be the greatest aunt ever," Melody responds proudly. My eyes widen slightly when she got to the kids part. If she only knew how right she was.

"Wow kiddo, sounds more like you've figured out mine and Puck's future. Not your own," I say with a nervous laugh.

"That's because you two need help. I'm going to be like your fairy godmother or something out of those movies," Melody says with a giggle. I can't help but laugh with her.

"Maybe you need to cut back on the Disney movies," I tell her.

"Hey its not my fault Puck is a sucker for this face and can't say no to me," Melody tells me, pointing at her face looking as cute and innocent as possible. I can definitely see why Puck can't say no. I just hope I can say no to my… ours… my child. And I got to get use to the fact Puck is huge part of this too. I just want to say mine and not ours. Puck may grow up when he needs to but in the end he's still Puck and I don't want to let him be apart of our… my child's life and then he leaves. I think he still need to prove that its ours and not just mine.

"Well maybe if you weren't so cute," I tease, pinching her cheeks. She swats my hands away playfully.

"Santana, quit it" She giggles. Melody grabs my hands and holds them still as we sit, well lay, there laughing. I slowly pull my hands away and then bring them down to Melody's sides. I just smile innocently at her. Her eyes narrow as though she knows what's going to go on but not what exactly. I wiggle my eyebrows at her playfully before tickling her sides. She starts screaming and wiggling, her face showing her obvious joy.

Melody keeps laughing and trying to grab my hands. I just continue to tickle her, my hands running up and down her sides. Melody squirms and wriggles like a worm but I hold her in place so she can't get away from. I was too busy laughing to notice her find a way out by sliding out between my legs that were holding her in place. Once she was free, she just jumped on my back and wrapped her arms around my neck and held on to me tight but not too tight.

"I got you Sanny," Melody squeals with delight. I stand up on my knees, pretending to try and shake her off. Melody continues to cling to me, enjoying it so much that it rang in my ears. I slide her around me so she is hanging off my front. My hands find hers and slowly pry them from my neck. Melody fell gently onto my bed.

"Girls, dinner," I hear my mom yell up to us. Melody and I jump up and off of my bed.

"Race ya," Melody yells.

"You're so on," I respond. We start running. Melody trying to get a head start. We get stuck at my door because were both struggling to open it. Stupid Puck for closing it. Melody throws the pillow back on my bed giving me time to open the door. I look back at her and stick my tongue out at her as I run away.

"Hey, not fair," She shouts after me.

"Plenty fair," I yell back, laughing as I run. It doesn't take long for her to catch up to me since I'm not really trying to run that fast. We have to slow down when we get to the stairs, careful not to trip over each other. I sprint ahead seeing as Melody slows down a whole lot on the stairs. I smile now that I'm winning.

I jump the last step, almost to the kitchen when two arms shoot out around my waist. I can hear a deep chuckle. Before I know it, Puck is picking me up and swinging me around. I can hear Melody's laughter and see Puck's sly grin.

"Oh by the way Santana, I won," I hear Melody gloat. Puck stops spinning me in circles and sets me down on my feet. Puck doesn't let my waist go, one of his hand gently rubbing my stomach. I just glare at him as I start hitting his chest.

"Stupid Puck, you just made me lose," I basically yell at him. He just laughs at me.

"That was the point, darling," Puck says, still laughing at me. Our of the corner of my eyes, I can see our moms smiling at us. I just roll my eyes. I was going to win and then stupid Puckerman made me lose and to his little sister too. Sometimes he is such a jerk even if he does have quite a charming smile. Stop, no Santana. Snap out of it.

"Come on you two, before Maria's lovely cooking gets cold," Puck's mom rushes us. Puck finally lets go of me and walks off in the direction of my kitchen/dining room. I fold my arms over my chest, huff a little bit, and then follow him. I stomp my feet a little bit and I can already tell everybody else is rolling their eyes at me. When I walk into the kitchen, I see they saved a spot for me next to Puck. He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I just glare at him again.

I huff a little more as I sit down next to Puck. He pulls out his phone and starts texting somebody. Shortly after I can feel my phone vibrate. So I pull it out to see I got a message from Puck.

**We have to tell Mel after dinner… moms are being scary.**

I just laugh quietly and nod at him. He smiles a bit at me and then we get on with dinner. My mom went full out. I'm sure she cooked enough for an entire army and more. But we all smiled and ate all of it anyway. We kept the conversation light and everyone was laughing or smiling at each other. Dinner was over almost as fast as it had started. Melody, Puck, and I cleared the table while our moms washed. Puck's mom would put the bubbly part of the soap on us every once in awhile when we brought her a dish. Those went by fast too.

"Ok, I think we should all go into the living since your brother and Santana have some very important news to tell us," Puck's mom said, giving us a look. I knew she was telling us we had to tell her now and there was no more waiting or putting it off. So slowly we all filled into the living room. Our moms sat on the end of the couch with Melody in between them.

Puck and I were the last ones to enter the living room. Honestly I was nervous. I know Melody will be excited for us. She always wanted this for us. She just told me today that she wanted me and Puck to have kids together. But I still wasn't use to telling people I was pregnant… especially not the ones I was very close too. I just can't help but worry how Melody is going to react and handle the new.

Somehow Puck must have known I was nervous because he reached out, took my hand, and squeezed it. He sat down in the armchair and I sat on the arm of the chair. I took a couple deep breaths to keep myself calm before smiling at Melody. She was bouncing with excitement.

"What's the news?" Melody asks excitedly.

I glance at Puck and he gently rubs my back as he nods.

"Melody remember how we were talking about what the future," I say, still trying to grasp what I was saying to her. She nods happily at me. "Remember what you said?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I said that I wanted you and Puck to have kids so I could be the greatest aunt ever," Melody says proudly. I watched our moms smile proudly at her, her still unaware of what Puck and I were about to tell her. Puck squeezed my hand tighter. I smile at him.

"Well, Mel… you see Santana is… She and I are…" Puck starts trying to put it into words. I always liked this side of Puck. The soft side that only his family got to see. He honestly gave a damn about what his Mom and sister thought of him. He was no longer a pain in the ass but really a sweet and caring guy. Kind of like me where I was the perfect daughter for my parents then the bitch who ran the school at school.

"Having a baby. What your brother is trying to say is that I'm pregnant and we are having a baby," I finished for him.

"Aren't those the same things?" She asks smirking.

"Why you smart-a…" Puck starts but I cover his mouth my hand again.

"Smart mouth… or Smart alec," I finish for him. Puck just rolls his eyes as my hand still covers his mouth. Melody runs over to me.

"I know but I am really happy for you. This is the GREATEST thing ever," Melody shouts as she throws her arms around my waist. She backs up and gasps. "I'm sorry. I didn't hurt the baby did I?" She asks worriedly. Puck and I laugh. I ruffle her hair with my hand.

"No you didn't," I tell her. She sighs a sigh of relief. Puck and I share a secret smile as Melody starts talking excitedly about her new soon to be niece or nephew causing our moms to laugh.

**A/N: And that's where I leave you for now… please still suggest songs for all the couples because I still have no clue what to do for those. I might just skip that part to where Mr. Shcue is congratulating them a good job done if I'm still unsure what to do for that part. So read and enjoy : ) **


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright, so who wants to start off with their song today?" Mr. Schue asks the kids sitting around the choir room. Each of the kids glance sideways at each other and kind of suck in a breath. Slowly Brittney and Sam raise their hands shyly. "Wait, you guys aren't partners…are you?"

"Well, no but Mr. Schue we wanted to ask you something about our partners," Sam says. Mr. Schue nods for them to go on.

"We talked to our partners and Mercedes and Artie are totally cool with this but we want to switch partners so that me and Sam can sing together," Brittney requests. Mr. Schue rubs his chin as if he were thinking. Occasionally he glances between the teenagers.

"Alright. If you're all fine with it… I see nothing wrong with it so why not? Switch if you guys want to," Mr. Schue gives his permission. Brittney and Sam make a yes motion and smile at each other happily. "Okay then, back to my original question… who wants to start off with their song? Come on guys, at least one of you have to go."

"Oh fine… We'll go, right Finn?" Rachel asks, standing up and glancing at Finn.

"Uh… yeah," Finn agrees, quickly following the petite brunette to the center of the room.

Rachel smiles at Finn, giving him confidence as the band quickly sets up behind them.

Finn: "Here's how it goes… Boy meets girl. Girl leaves boy."

Finn moves his hand across the air as if he's telling a story, shyly walking over to Rachel. Rachel smiles at him and then spins away a little.

Rachel: "That's all I know. All I've done. All my life. Cause throughout my history, I've only been with jerks who couldn't take it. But you're seeing the picket fence. Swing on the front porch."

Rachel points to her head as if making an I know motion. Then slowly slides each arm across the air and holds them out by her sides. Then her right hand does a spinning motion as she walks forwards a little bit. Her hands come to meet in the middle of her chest. She does a small spin on her heel to point to Finn. As she walks towards him, she makes a small swinging motion with her body.

Finn: "With us two on it. And I believe nothing lasts forever. You stay with me. Keeping us together. And make me feel like I never ever wanna give you up."

Finn motions between himself and Rachel as he takes a couple steps towards her. Then he turns away from her, making a no motion with his hands. Finn faces Rachel again and takes her hand in his. Slowly Rachel gets pulled to Finn and they sway a little bit.

Both: "Till now I've always been a quitter."

Finn and Rachel back up from each other and both point to the ground and then make a crossing motion with their hands as they look deeply into each others eyes.

Rachel: "You rescued me. Saved my life. Just in time."

Rachel moves both her hands, palms up, in a downward motion from her shoulders towards Finn. Then she balls her fists and crosses her wrists across her chest. Slowly, her hands open and drag across her chest and down her shoulders to rest by her sides again.

Finn: "Saw past all my issues and scars. Made me try."

Finn takes a couple sidesteps towards Rachel, one hand rubbing the opposite arm almost nervously. Then his eyes glance around the choir room as he smiles towards all of his friends in the room.

Rachel: " Cause oh the way you're kissing me makes it hard to breathe."

Rachel looks up from the ground and up towards Finn's face as his arms wrap around her. Almost looking as if she were out of breath.

Finn: "But I still like it. Oh oh. So it feels like a dream. You know exactly how I want it."

Finn smirks at Rachel as he rests his head on her shoulder. Making her blush as he sings to her right next to her ear.

Rachel: "And I believe that nothing lasts forever. You stay with me. Keeping us together. And make me feel like I never ever wanna give you up."

Rachel breaks free from Finn's arms and turns away from him for a short period of time. Turning back around, Rachel takes one of Finn's hands into her own and steps in close to him again. She gently leans against him as she sings.

Both: "Till now I've always been a quitter. I've always been a quitter. When I believe that nothing lasts forever. You stay with me. Keeping us together. And make me feel like I never ever wanna give you up. Till now I've always been a quitter. I've always been a quitter."

Rachel and Finn back away from each other but hold both hands together and face each other. They let one hand fall from each other and then stand side by side. Finn then spins Rachel around one time and smiles at her. He pulls her close and then gently dips her as they finish the song.

Their friends start clapping once its done, enjoying their amazing performance. Finn helps Rachel stands back up and slowly lets her go. Both of them have an equally large smile on their face. Throughout the choir room, praise was said and there was the occasional whistle. Rachel and Finn both hurried back to their seats as Mr. Schue once again took his place in front of the group of teenagers.

"That was great guys, amazing stuff. See that's the kind of thing I'm looking for here. Don't be shy guys. Once you've got your song and have practiced it a couple times, come and sing it. Cause that was really good, how many times did you practice?" Mr. Schue announces to the class.

"Uh, two… three times, maybe. I don't know really," Finn admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as he glances around shyly.

"And great song choice by Rachel I'm guessing," Mr. Schue says, nodding.

"Well, uh yeah but Finn did help," Rachel says, nodding, "we were just playing random songs as we hung out and this one just stuck really." Rachel smiles again, blinking happily. Mr. Schue gives them a thumbs up and a smile.

"Uh, Mr. Schue. Actually Mike and I will be ready to sing tomorrow if that's okay," Tina says, raising her hand.

"That's great Tina. Perfect actually. And so with that, you guys are dismissed. Remember your songs and perform them here for us. I'll be waiting anxiously," Mr. Schue dismisses them. The teenagers all nod and chat happily as they swing their bags over their shoulders and make their departure out of the choir room.

"So did you tell Mr. Schue," Puck asks Santana, as they leave last together.

"Tell me what?" Mr. Schue asks, walking up behind them at the door with his bag over his shoulder and coat hanging on his arm.

"Um…" Santana says. "Shit" She mumbles under her breath as she looks between them. Puck is staring at her with narrow eyes as Mr. Schue looks between both teenagers with confused eyes.

**A/N: So that beautiful song was "Quitter" and belongs to Carrie Underwood. Up next are Mike and Tina. Oh what song are they going to sing? And Sam, Mercedes, Archie, and Brittney switch partners : ) Plus a little bit of a cliffhanger. So yay completed writing and update done!**


	13. Chapter 13

Puck and Santana just stare at each other with narrow eyes, almost as if they were glaring at each other. Mr. Schue shifted on his feet nervously as he looked between the two teenagers in front of him.

"Guys, is there something I should know?" Mr. Schue asks.

"Yes," Puck answers at the same time, "No."

"Guys," Mr. Shue says.

"You know you can't hide this forever, Santana. It's kind of impossible to do," Puck says.

Santana closes her eyes and sighs. Her jaw clenches as she balls her fists. Puck can see the signs of fight in her. Santana's eyes open and Puck thinks he should be scared. Santana's eyes are flaming with anger.

"I should slap you," Santana admits, taking a couple steps towards Puck and earning a few warning looks from Mr. Schue. "But you're right," Santana sighs, defeated. "Mr. Schue, I'm… I…" Santana starts to say.

Puck can see her struggle. Its obvious she's trying to say it but just can't. Taking one of her balled fists in his hand, he tries to soothe her. Santana's brown eyes look up to find his, giving her confidence to say it. Its not like Mr. Schue would judge them. Santana takes a deep breath before facing Mr. Schue again.

"Mr. Schue, I'm pregnant," Santana says very quietly and almost shyly.

"Oh, Santana," Mr. Schue says, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Yeah, I know. After so long I won't be able to do the dances," Santana says, looking away.

"That's okay. I'm happy for you, really. Babies are always great news but um, do you know who the father is?" Mr. Schue asks, smiling at Santana.

"Um yeah, thanks I guess. But um, Puck, is the father," Santana answers and Puck smiles almost sheepishly.

"Ah, well good luck to you two. I'm pretty sure this was hard and stressful for you to do so you should go home and rest. If you want I can inform the other teachers and principal if that would be easier for you," Mr. Schue offers.

Santana smiles happily and smiles at Puck. Puck smiles back at her.

"Yeah thanks, Mr. Schue," Santana says.

All of them say goodbye. Puck walks away with Santana. Once they were far enough from Mr. Schue, Puck turns to Santana and stops her. Santana just faces him and raises her eyebrow.

"So, did you plan on ever telling Mr. Schue and everybody else or were you just gonna wait till everybody could already tell by just looking at you?" Puck asks, his arms folding over his chest.

Santana didn't answer him. She just stared up at him. Puck knew what was going to happen next. Her left hand slowly landed on her hip as she shifted all her weight to one side as she slowly blinked her eyes at him.

Santana's attitude come out in her voice as she replied, "Are you saying that everybody would notice because I'd be fat? I was planning on telling them. I just didn't know how or wanted to right away."

"Santana, pregnant women aren't fat. My mother taught me that when she was pregnant with my sister. And sometimes fat is sexy," Puck answered.

"Obviously you'd think fat girls are sexy… you dated a bloated beach whale," Santana shot back.

"Oh let it go Santana, Lauren isn't that bad. Besides we broke up, you got what you wanted there. I just thought maybe it would be easier for you if you had the support of your friends," Puck says, reaching out and hanging onto Santana's arms.

"Puck, stop it," Santana says going to hit his arms away.

"Stop what?"

"Being charming and sweet. It doesn't suit you."

Puck just laughs and lets go of Santana. He hangs onto one of her hands, lacing their fingers together.

"Come on, let's just go home. Schue was right… today was stressful," Puck says, taking Santana home.

************************Next Day****************************************

The kids were sitting in the choir room. Santana on the opposite side of Puck. Mike and Tina were in the middle with the band behind them ready to play. Mr. Schue walked in and smiled.

"Yes, thank you Tina and Mike for being ready today. Let's hear what you've got for us," Mr. Schue greeted them.

Mike and Tina smiled. Tina nodded and glanced at Mike who just smiled at her. Then the band started up.

Tina: "Oh, oh. Here's to the Mondays. Watching all the cars on the freeway. I ain't got a thing to do, can I sit here to you and oh oh oh?"

As the song started, Tina walked forwards towards the rest of the glee club. She moves her hands away from in front of her body to the back in one slow motion. Then her hand moves onto her forehead into a watching motion. Then she backs up and takes a seat that somehow appeared next to Mike.

Mike: "Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid. Cause my car got maxed out yesterday. Could you give me a shot? And I'll work with what I got. Not a dollar in my pocket but I ain't broke."

Mike slides in front of Tina and claps his hands together. Then he moves his hand in a swiping motion across his body. Turning to Tina, he motion back and forth between him as if he were asking her out. Then Mike takes a couple steps away from her, popping out his flannel shirt. Moving his hand in a no motion, Mike then faces the crowd and does a small slide while wiping off his shoulder.

Both: "You know? Oh. Here's to us. Uh oh. Here's to us. Oh. Here's to us. Uh oh."

Tina stands up and turns Mike to face us and they both move their hands in a you know motion. Mike spins Tina around and she then faces the front. Her hips moving slightly like Mike taught her. The repeat this motion a couple times.

Tina: "Here's to never winning first place."

Tina's hand shows a number 1 sign while she looks at Rachel knowingly. Rachel just laughs as she and Tina both know that Tina was a little jealous of never getting a solo but both girls worked through it and were great friends.

Mike: "Here's to crying on your birthday."

Mike stands next to Tina and leans on her. His hand gently rubbing his cheeks as if rubbing away tears.

Tina: "Here's to every single heartbreak."

Tina steps in place while moving her hands back and forth across her chest and heart like a heartbeat.

Mike: "Here's to us."

Mike hugs Tina from behind, leaning his head on her shoulder while smiling widely.

Tina: "Here's to us. Here's to the mistakes. Somehow they always drop you in the right place. So let's go another round till the sky is falling down and we'll laugh at all the shakes and movers. Now who's the loser? What a joke?"

Tina snuggles in closer to Mike and then breaks out of his arms. Mike holds his hand out to Tina who takes it happily. He spins her around and lifts her up in the air and then brings her down to the ground as if he were dropping her. Tina and Mike each do a spin separately and their hands move from the sky down as if it were falling down. The they shake and move to the side, Mike laughing as Tina sings and smiles. In sync, they move their hands to their forehead in a L shape. Tina throws her hands back over her shoulders as Mike laughs at her quietly.

Both: "Oh. Here's to us. Uh oh. Here's to us. Here's to us. Oh. Here's to us. Uh oh."

Tina and Mike hold hands and walk around each other in perfect timing. Their hands switching as they turn. Every once in awhile one of them would jump up and pose slightly, they always rotated whose turn it was.

Mike: "Here's to never winning first place."

Mike steps away from Tina, and makes a motion as if he were swinging a bat. He watches the ball go and then he just smiles and shrugs.

Tina: "Here's to crying on your birthday."

Tina walks over to Mike and falls into his arms as she pretends to cry.

Mike: "Here's to ever single heartbreak."

Mike moves his hands over his chest to his heart and his hands form a heart. Then with each word he sings, he breaks the heart.

Tina: "Here's to us."

Tina walks forwards towards the rest of the glee club and then she stands in front of them. Stepping side to side, Tina moves one hand into the air then the next. Then her hands move down in the same order.

Mike: "Here's to us. Nananananananana. I'm a player. I'm a hater. But I swear you would never know cause I got a smile on. I'm an ex-con just off parole. Could've been a contender, a pretender, like Brando play the role. But I'm not, so what? And that's just how it goes."

Mike walks up and stands right next to Tina. He copies the moments she had just seconds before. Then he moves his hands in sync and points to various places all over the room as he sings. Mike's arms bend at the elbows and moves them up and down in sync with his legs that he moves in a classic dance motion. He earns a laugh from the other guys in the room. Then he hits his chest and looks at his friends. Turning to face Tina, Mike taps her head and cracks a little smile. Mike dusts off both shoulders as he steps and turns a couple times. He moves his left hand and then his right hand in front of, doing this move once more. Then waves his hands in front of his face in a rainbow motion. Mike snaps three times and then points a Tina. Then Mike nods his head to the side and shrugs again. His right hand just glides through the air.

Both: "Yeah. Oh. Here's to us. Uh oh. Here's to us. Oh. Here's to us. Uh oh. Here's to never winning first place. Here's to crying on your birthday. Here's to all the bad first dates. Here's to every single heartbreak. Here's to raining on your own parade. Here's to showing up anyway. Here's to us. Here's to us. Here's to the Mondays."

Mike and Tina just slide towards each other. Throwing their hands up and jumping up a little bit. The grab hands and with their free hands make the number one motions. They shake their head in a no motion. Then they let go of each other and stand back to back, each wiping pretend tears off their cheeks. In sync, they turn to face their friends again. They move their right hand then their left hand palm up in front of them and then move them up by their heads as they nod. Tina snakes in front of Mike and he snakes behind her while both of them form a broken heart over their hearts. Mike shakes his hands and moves them side side in a downward motion like Rain as Tina slowly moves down to a kneeling position as she does the same hand motion. Then Mike grabs Tina's hands and pulls her up. She jumps up at the same moment to cause Mike to spin her and have her land perfectly on her feet. Like he just helped her stand up. Each of them pat their chests twice. Then their hands move from up over their heads to down by their sides.

Applause erupted through their friends, obviously shocked at their performance. Mr. Schue was smiling very widely while everyone cheered for them. Mike obviously worked very hard on the choreography while Tina helped him with the singing.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Mike sing so much and your dancing was quite well," Mr. Schue complemented them.

"Thank you," They said together and out of breath.

"A little hard work does go a long way."

Everyone was smiling. Tina was normally shy but she finally shone. Even Santana had to admit, she really liked the performance and had nothing mean to say. Normally when she feels as if someone has best her she tries to ruin their confidence just to see them squirm. But this time with Tina, she actually had nothing to say. Everyone was in smiles as they left choir room.

**A/N: I don't own the song. It belongs to Victoria Justice, Leon Thomas III, and Nickelodeon. The song is called Here's to us. Oh and I just started to watch glee so maybe I can start getting the characters to seem more like the characters in the show… so yay! Maybe…**


	14. Chapter 14

Santana's P.O.V.

Friday… the last day of the week before the weekend. Let's see I've got tons of homework to do. On top of that I now have to deal with Coach Sue's bullying. Yup, Mr. Schue was fast in telling the other teachers the news. Now I deal with sympathetic looks and teachers trying to help me.

Its not like I can't do it myself yet. I'm pregnant not dying. And I'm not that far into my pregnancy that I need help doing things yet. At this point it barely shows under my cheerios uniform.

Oh, plus I have more baby appointments this weekend. Fun, fun, fun. What's also fun is principal Figgins' new policy of friendship. Everyone is now talking about how great their friendships are and teachers are teaching the importance of friendship. Even Mr. Schue is in on it in glee club.

It has to be the mood swings hitting me. One minute I'm happy and having fun, the next I'm pretty much the head bitch. Puck somehow has adapted to it. When I'm happy, he is the normal perverted Puck and then when I flip the switch he's the Puck that lets me hit him or scream at him. Whichever I'm in the mood for. He knows to be prepared because I blame him for the symptoms.

I think he is being nice and caring to me because I'm starting to form this bond with the baby that's growing inside of me. I almost kind of want to keep him or her totally. I mean I still have my doubts. What teen mom doesn't? I know Puck wants a second chance at being a father and I'm the only one giving him that chance right now and all but am I ready to be a mother?

Its like everyone thinks I can handle it. I don't know whether its because they think I'm so strong or they think my stubbornness is going to make me be a mother. I've always wanted to be a mother. Every little girl does many things. They go to ballet class and they play house. When you play house, you become the mother role. Every little girl at one point or another wants to be a mom. I just don't want to be a mom alone.

I know I have Puck but the thing is… Puck is Puck. He still flirts with girls, goes to parties, and does everything Puck does. I know he is trying. I know that he has cut back on those things. It may sound stupid but I didn't just date Puck because he was hot, had money at the time, and was on the football team. Okay, well yes I did date Puck for all those reasons but I also dated him because well, I've always had this little crush on him.

That stupid smirk of his, his Mohawk, and well all the different sides of him. No one can quite think like Puck. The playboy, the football star, the guitarist, the singer, the artist, the ladies' man, or the caring side of him. He has so many sides that he is pretty much bipolar but not. Plus he gets me more then I'd like to admit that he does. If he knew that, I'd never live it down.

"Oh my god, Puck you're so funny," A girl yells and then laughs obnoxiously. Glancing over my shoulder, I can see two girls clinging to Puck for their loves.

"I know, I know. What can I say? Oh I know, how about we go out to dinner tonight?" Puck turns on the charm, giving the girls his heartbreaker smile. To bad they don't realize he is just using them for a free meal.

"We'd love too," The girls eagerly agree.

"Great, see you at Breadstix at 7," Puck says, slapping each girls' butt before walking away. Unfortunately he sees me and walks over to me. "Hey Anna."

"Don't hey Anna me okay," I tell him, rolling my eyes.

"What's got your panties in a twist? Wait, is this another mood swing?" He asks, bracing himself for me to unleash my anger at him.

"Don't worry Puckerman, I'm not in the mood to yell or hit you," I tell him and watch as his body relaxes.

"Good, then relax. We have glee club today and you just seem a little to tense," Puck says, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. His hand starts to massage my muscles as he leads me towards glee club. This is the effect Puck has on girls. He can make us melt and agree to whatever he wants sometimes. Though I'm a little more immune to his effect then most girls. I can still be mad at him and keep my arms crossed when he is around me. Like right now with his arm around me, mine are still crossed under my chest. Though the massage is very much needed and welcomed. Who is going to pass that up?

I pull myself from Puck's spell and move to go sit by Brittany when we make it to the choir room but Puck grabs my hand. He leads me to his usual spot in the back and makes me sit down by him. I just roll my eyes even when he intertwines his fingers with mine. Puck likes to be sweet, especially when he is truly interested in a girl. I just don't want to get my heart broken just yet. So I have to stay strong against him just to be sure yet. I want to like him and all but I just can't yet. God, this must be the pregnancy talking.

"Alright, so today. Sam and Brittany are going to sing for us and on Monday we will be finishing our performances with Santana and Puck," Mr. Schue announces. Brittany and Sam then stand up and move to the middle of the room. Sam nods to the musicians and the music starts.

Normal P.O.V.

Brittany: The thought of this is killing me. It's been on my mind.

Brittany looks to one side as she sings and pops her ribcage from the front to the back twice. Her right hand swings out, moving slowly and gently and then gently presses against the side of her face.

Sam: Can't believe its been right here after all this time.

Sam looks towards Brittany as he sings. His right hand swings from the front of his body to his side slowly. Then his left hand repeats the process but his eyes never leave Brittany who has been holding her position the whole time.

Both: And even though I love you, I can't seem to find someone who cares the way you do. You know I love way we've always been nothing more than friends.

Facing each other, they take each others' faces into their hands. Then they turn away from each other and to face their fellow glee club members. Both their hands swing from the front to their sides and they turn to face each other again. Smiling as they walk to each other, they give each other a friendly hug like the way the guys do.

Brittany: So, why do I give every man a standard? Thought I was over this but once again I'm comparing you to him. And I find that there's no you in him that matters. Boy even though you're my best friend, I can't help it whenever I compare you to him.

Brittany breaks the hugs and faces the front again. She shrugs her shoulders as she raises her hand like she was measuring something. Brittany shakes her head and kind of laughs. Her right hand points between Sam and the glee club members as she looks at Sam. Turning away again, she walks a couple steps away from Sam. Then turning on her heel, she faces Sam once again. She raises her hands up in an I give position before walking towards Sam before motioning between Sam and the other glee club members again.

Sam: Its like I always do this.

Sam shakes his hand against his chest a couple times before it falls back down by his side. Then he takes a couples steps towards Brittany as well.

Brittany: With every single man.

Brittany stops walking towards Sam and just swings her hands from in front of her to her sides again.

Sam: And I hate that I can't find someone whose worth my time. Just like my best friend. And I know you hear me say this all the time. I don't do relationships cause I'm on my grind. But you see you're part of this because I just can't find someone who knows me like you do.

Sam stops walking as well and shakes his hands in front of him almost in an angrily movement. He smiles and kind of shakes his head at Brittany. Then he taps his head with one index finger and points that finger at Brittany. His hands move in a no kind of movement. Pointing at Brittany, he motions for her to come closer and when she does he wraps his arms around her as they smile together.

Both: Always brought out the good in me. Don't know just what you see.

Sam spins Brittany around and they take a couple steps away from each other. Then they shrug together at the same time.

Brittany: Whatever it is, no other guy has even tried.

Brittany swings her hands from her front to her sides to wrap them around herself. Then she slightly bites her lips and snakes her head from left to right.

Sam: Remember when you left one day and turned around to say.

Sam tilts his head at Brittany as if he were questioning her. Then his hand sways from his front to behind him and he does a quick, little spin. His hands then sway from just under his mouth out and to his sides.

Both: You're my best friend. And right there you made me cry. Oh yeah. Even though you're my best friend.

They run towards each other but fall to their knees and slide pass each other. They slightly hide their faces in their hands as if they were crying. They spin on their knees to face each other.

Brittany: I can't help it whenever I compare you to him.

She places her hands over her heart before reaching them out to Sam and then dropping them back down to by her sides.

Sam: Can't help it, no. Its like I always do this.

Sam sways from left to right on his knees a little bit. The chuckles a little to himself as he shakes his head from side to side.

Brittany: With every single man.

Brittany spreads her arms out and leans her had back as she shakes her hands a little.

Both: and I hate that I can't find someone whose worth my time just like my best friend. I'm trying to let you know. A part of me just can't let this go. Never had a friend who might have been. With you its so different. Yeah. I don't know what you did but I know that whatever it is.

Both of them lean forward and crawl towards each other. When they meet they grab hands and help each other up and they don't let go of each others' hands. Sam turns Brittany to the front, crossing her arms around her and wrapping his arms around her at the same time. They start to sway. Then their heads turn to face each other. Her's looking up at him as they smile at each other. They shrug again as they continue to smile at each other.

Sam: I'm so grateful for you.

They let go of each other and Brittany turns as she jumps to have Sam catch her as she wraps her legs around his waist.

Brittany: I'm so grateful for you. Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah.

Brittany leans back as Sam supports her back and her body kind of snakes from left to right.

Both: Even though that thing I told you. Yeah yeah yeah yeah.

Brittany's body sets itself upright again and they smile at each other as Sam slides Brittany down off of him. They put a little distance between each other but their hands still hold on to each others' tightly as the music ends.

The whole glee club erupts into applause for their amazing performance. Mr. Schue tells them what a great job they did and they thank everybody. Then everybody goes their separate ways until next week.

**A/N: Yay, here's another update. I've decided not to write a performance for every couple because 1.) that's a lot of couples, and 2.) I couldn't think of a song for every couple to sing. So next update it will be Santana's and Puck's turn. The song is Best Friend by Auburn. **


	15. Chapter 15

Puck's P.O.V.

School starts soon unfortunately. Anna has kind of been on a rampage for the whole weekend. Doctors make her anxious and in turn, she gets angry. Fortunately for me, I only had to be with her at the doctor appointments. After those, she wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. I had no problem with that. Instead I got to go out with the guys, play some football, and whatever else I wanted.

"Dude, have you seen Lopez yet?" Jack, the kid who sits in front of me during math, ask me.

"No, I haven't seen her since the weekend. Why?" I ask curiously.

"Coach Sylvester took her uniform on Friday, something about her not being fit to be a cheerio for awhile. Man, is she looking hot in normal clothing or what?" Jack says, obviously checking Santana out.

So old Sue Sylvester took Anna's cheerio uniform away… that's probably another reason why she's been so mean. Wait… Jack is checking Santana out? For some reason, I'm not cool with that. I simply elbow him in the side. He still is unable to tear his eyes away from Anna. I glance over at her and can instantly see why. Her shirt is big enough to hide that small baby bump of hers that I've become attached to but still enough to show off her amazing creatures. Her skinny jeans just make her look amazing and even just her plain converse are great looking on her.

Anna notices us guys staring at her and turns around with that look of annoyance on her face. Tapping her one foot, her arms cross against her chest. Her eyes narrow to a glare before she rolls them at us. I just smirk at her as Jack lets out a wolf whistle at her. Anna then flips us off and walks away.

"Nice view of her ass huh?" Jack says with a laugh. I just roll my eyes and push him slightly. "Though it does look like she gained some weight though. Such a shame for such a sexy lady like her."

My eyes widen as I listen to him speak. He must not want to live long if he is telling me this. Me, of all people especially.

"What did you just say? You know you'd hit that if she'd even give you the light of day," I retort almost instantly.

"Chill man, she is still amazingly hot just like she has always been. It just looks like she's gained a little more weight towards the middle. Not being mean just stating the obvious," Jack says as if he were defending himself.

I don't know what came over me. I just know I was clenching and unclenching my fists as he went on talking. Next thing I know, my fist connected with his face. I only realized it when his hands flew to hold his face.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Jack yells as he pushes my shoulder back.

"You… you have no right talking about Santana like that. Its not like its her fault she is gaining weight," I yell back.

"It kind of is. If she'd cut back on eating maybe she wouldn't be getting fatter," he retorts.

"You fucking idiot. Its not her fault. Its actually kind of my fault since I'm the one who knocked her up," I yell out lout without realizing what I was saying. All of a sudden everyone's eyes were on me and then they all started whispering. Shit, I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Hey, hey… Puckerman, Smith. Come with me. You should know fighting isn't allowed. Jack, you can go to the nurse cause that looks like its going to be a nasty bruise then straight to Figgins' office. Puckerman, just go… you already know the drill," Coach Sylvester comes over and gives off orders right away.

I sigh and just make my way to principle Figgins office. Santana is going to kill me. I can't believe I said that out loud. The secretary doesn't even blink when I walk through the door. She just lets me go back to Figgins' office without so much as a second thought. Absentmindedly, I sit down in my usual seat and mess with my hands while I wait for Figgins' to come to his office.

"Okay, Noah… what did you do this time?" Figgins asks in a tired voice as he walks in and takes his seat.

"This delinquent only started a fight on school grounds. Mind you only some pushing and a single punch was thrown. Still a fight is a fight and he deserves to be punished," Coach Sylvester immediately says as she walks in the office with purpose.

"Now hold it right there, I might have punched him and we did push each other right a couple of times but it was nowhere near a fight. Besides he deserved it. He was insulting Santana and I was simply standing up for her," I defend myself.

"Now Noah, I'm aware of yours and Ms. Lopez's um… situation but that is still no reason to go around punching students. I understand your concern for her but there are proper ways to do it," Figgins scolds me. I just sigh and prepare for Figgins and Sylvester to argue over punishment for awhile.

Later in Glee club… Normal P.O.V.

"Alright guys, its time for our last performance by Santana and Puck," Mr. Schue introduces the next musical number. Puck pulls up a stool to the middle of the floor and sits down on it with his guitar in his lap. He slowly starts to play the song just like he and Santana had rehearsed when she actually felt like practicing.

Puck: She said I was seven and you were nine. I looked at you like the stars that shined in the sky. The pretty lights.

Puck sang as he strummed the melody. He leaned in/forwards every once in awhile as sang. Santana slowly walked in behind him, staying out of sight by being directly behind him.

Santana: And our daddies used to joke about the two of us growing up and falling in love. And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes and said…

Santana leaned around him a little, wrapping her arms around his chest. Her head gently rest against his shoulder for a second or two. She then walked forward again, her hands forming the shape of a heart over her chest. She looked back at Puck and then towards the glee club. Her eyes rolled slightly as she smiled.

Both: Oh my my my. Take me back to the house and the backyard tree.

Puck's smile grew as he watched Santana. She bounced her right hip, then her left, and finally her right hip again. She backed up and stood behind Puck again, this time being noticeable. She moved her arms in waves that look like tree branches blowing in the wind.

Santana: Said you'd beat me up. You were bigger than me. You never did.

Santana moved to Puck's side again and poked his chest a couple times. With her hands, she signaled the height difference between the two of them as she did a small spin. Then facing Puck again, she waved her finger in a no signal.

Puck: You never did. Take me back when our world was one block wide. I dared you to kiss me and ran away when you tried. Just two kids. You and I.

Puck shook his head a little and then leaned his head towards one of the music guys who then took over playing the guitar. Puck stood up, setting his guitar down safely. His hands moved from side to side once or twice. Puck pointed at Santana and then tapped his cheeks a couple times. When Santana moved closer, Puck kind of ran in a circle around her. Then he stood still next to her and pointed between himself and Santana.

Both: Oh my my my.

Puck and Santana repeated how Santana had bounced her hips earlier. Santana couldn't keep a straight face as she watched Puck out of the corner of her eyes.

Santana: Well, I was sixteen when suddenly I wasn't that little girl you used to see but your eyes still shined like pretty lights.

Santana walked up to Puck and wrapped her arms around his neck. Puck gently leaned her back and spun them in a slow circle. When he brought her back up, she looked into his eyes with a smile on her face. She raised one arm into the air and moved it as if she were tracing the stars in the sky.

Puck: And our daddies use to joke about the two of us. They never believed we'd really fall in love. And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes and said…

Puck caught Santana's hand and intertwined their fingers. He brought their hands down to rest on his chest before turning her around in his arms. His head now rested on her shoulder as she rolled her eyes.

Both: Oh my my my. Take me back to the creek beds we turned up.

Santana and Puck broke apart. They each did three grapevines in the opposite directions of each other. Each of them slightly swung their arms to turn themselves around and face away from each other.

Santana: Two a.m. riding in your truck.

Santana turned around first and her hands moved as if she were steering a car.

Puck: And all I need is you next to me. Take me back to the time we had our very first fight. The slamming of the door instead of kissing goodnight.

Puck then turn to face Santana who was facing the front. He slid on his knees to be next to her. Standing up he took one of her hands in his own and led her to the center. She turned to face him. They both swung their arms which hit in the middle like doors slamming. Then they turned to be back to back and crossed their arms over their chests.

Santana: You stayed outside til the morning light.

Santana turned and tapped his shoulder. She then motioned up to the sky and Puck acted as if he were listening to her.

Both: Oh my my my.

Again, they did Santana's hip motion.

Puck: A few years had gone and come and we were sitting at our favorite spot in town.

Puck spread his arms out as he moved behind Santana. He then picked Santana up and she was basically in a sitting position. He moved her over a couple steps and then set her back down.

Santana: And you looked at me. Got down on one knee.

Puck looked towards Santana's face. She watched as he perfectly got down on one knee while holding both her hands in his own.

Both: Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle. Our whole town came and our mamas cried. You said I do and I did too.

Puck stood up and let go of one of Santana's hands. They walked in a straight line with huge smiles. They waved at everybody and then turned to face each other. Holding both hands again, they nodded at each other.

Santana: Take me home where we met so many years before.

Santana lets go of Puck's hands and walked back. She leaned against the piano with her arms spread out slightly, smiling at Puck.

Puck: We'll Rock our babies on that very front porch. After all this time.

Puck walks up to Santana, scoops her up in his arms, and rocked her as if she were a baby. She was laughing quietly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Both: You and I.

They pressed their foreheads together as Puck walked a little bit forward.

Santana: And I'll be eight seven and you'll be eighty nine.

Santana pointed to herself and then nodded, then she poked Puck's chest and again, nodded.

Puck: I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky.

Puck swung Santana around and higher into the air. He let her go and she landed perfectly to stand in front of him and then turned around to face the front.

Both: Oh my my my.

And to end it the did the same hip motion again.

"And that was a great way to end this lesson, thank you Puck and Santana," Mr. Schue says as he claps. Everyone congratulates them on a job well done. Then everyone was dismissed. Santana and Puck were the last ones to leave again. "Santana, you feeling ok? That sure was a lot of movement I wasn't expecting from you."

"Oh no, I'm fine. I just want to go home and sleep. Today has been hard enough since Coach Sue won't let me be on the cheerios while I'm pregnant," Santana answers.

Santana, Puck, and Mr. Schue walked out into the hallways together. There was some students leaving and all of them looked, pointed, whispered, and kind of laughed at Santana. Santana looked at them confused, almost wanting to glare and yell at them. The students quickly hurried away, trying not to get on Santana's bad side.

"What was that about?" Santana asks, mainly looking at Puck. Puck just smiled kind of nervously, shrugged, and rubbed the back of his head. Even Mr. Schue leaned his head to the side and looked at Puck questioningly. "Puck?"

**A/N: And here is the newest update!**


	16. Chapter 16

Santana's P.O.V.

Puck actually looked nervous. Puck was never nervous. Sure, he had some moments but this is Puckerman we're talking about. He only gets nervous around serious matters. This is school, where Puck believes he is king and the rest of us are here to entertain him. He started rubbing the back of his neck and not looking me in the eyes directly. This made me a little nervous and start to worry. What in the world could be wrong with him? Knowing Puck as well as I do, my next question was simple. What did he do this time?

"You see, I, um… kind of did something stupid today. I'm going to be suspended for a couple days on the fighting part. Though Jack certainly deserved it," Puck says.

"So you had a fight? Big deal. You always fight. Doesn't explain why those kids were making faces at me," I claim.

"You see, that's the thing. I punched Jack cause he was talking about you getting fat," Puck started when I interrupted him. "Fat? I just started gaining weight. I'm not fat. That fucking jerk," my temper flares out. Puck just laughs, kind of amused with how I react. Puck always liked it when I got so heated up. My fist clench at my sides, my Spanish accent comes out a little thicker, and Puck's favorite part was watching my face twist with anger.

"Right. You're definitely not fat. I know you saw me and Jack talking about you and it started off with how hot you are and he lucky he'd be if you'd even paid a little bit of attention to him," Puck continues.

"Damn right he'd be lucky," I mutter.

"Then the whole fat thing came up and we started pushing each other. I punched him once and that was the only punch thrown in the whole 'fight' but I kind of let it slip that you were pregnant," Puck says, instantly stepping back from me.

"You did what?" I screech.

"Oh come on, Anna. Everyone was bound to find out eventually," Puck tries to defend himself.

"Yeah? So what? That doesn't matter. They could have found out in a better way then through some stupid guys fighting at school," I practically scream at him. My eyes narrow and glare into him. I felt like I was burning holes just into his very being. I don't even move and my body sort of a shakes with anger.

"Its not like I meant to tell everybody," Puck yells back, holding his hands up innocently.

"But you did, you idiot. You did and now everybody knows. They're going to be thinking I'm some kind of easy slut now. At least before it took more to get me in bed but now they're going to think I'd sleep with any guy willing too," I shout at him.

"You were always willing with me," Puck says.

"I was either drunk or your girlfriend. I was usually both at the time," I defend myself.

"Well, sorry for trying to stick up for you," Puck says angrily.

"You could have stuck up for me and not revealed I was pregnant," I retort with just as much anger.

"Guys, guys. Let's calm down okay. This really isn't the time for you guys to be fighting. You have more important things to focus on right now," Mr. Schue interjects, trying to break up the fight.

"You know what, Mr. Schue? You are right. I do have more important things to focus on right now. But they sure as hell don't involve Puck," I say, before storming away. Its all his fault anyway. I knew eventually everyone would find out that I was pregnant. I just didn't want to be this soon. I wanted to hide it for as long as I can so I could enjoy high school as usual for awhile. Just for awhile before everything changes. But of course I can't do that because Puck had to go and screw everything up. Well, screw him.

I leave the building and quickly get in my car and drive home. Homework be damn, cause I sure don't feel like doing it. I will explain that later to Mama when she gets home.

"Is that our little sister coming home from school?" I can clearly hear my brother's voice.

"No it can't be. That girl is way to beautiful to be our little Santana," My sister responds. I glance over to the kitchen to see the twins sitting down at the table.

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be in college?" I ask them, running into the kitchen. Both of them stand up and give me a hug.

"Well, we decided to take a quick break. We don't have any classes this weekend so it was time to come home and relax for a couple days," my brother responds. My sister just stares at me. Mama mustn't have told them I was pregnant but by the way my sister was acting I could tell she knew. My brother probably didn't notice. He did take a little bit longer to notice things like this.

"That's good. I'm just so glad you guys are home. Papa hasn't been home for a long time yet so everything for him must be going good," I say.

"Papa calls Mama all the time. She tells me about it a lot," my sister says with a giggle.

"Yeah, she usually seems happier after he calls," I respond. It will be great just to have my sibling home for awhile. My sister will be able to help me relax a lot.

"So if you don't mind, Ricardo, we're going to go have girl time," my sister addresses her twin before pulling me away.

"Thank god you're not including me this time," Ricardo yells after us.

"You don't make a very pretty girl," My sister yells back. I just laugh at their crazy antics. "So spill, Santana," she tells me as soon as we get into my room. I don't even have time to sit down and rest before she starts pressing me for information.

"Well, I'm pregnant," I say.

"I could tell. You're glowing and there is that slight baby bump," She points out, "Whose the father?"

"Puck," I answer, avoiding her eyes. She squeals loudly and starts talking about how she knew it would be him. I just roll my eyes as she freaks out for a bit.

"I'm going to be a wonderful aunt you know. And Ricardo will make… an okay uncle," She says, still teasing her twin even though he isn't around to know it. I just smile and listen as she goes off about being the world's greatest aunt because she was the world's greatest sister. Well, to me at least because her twin doesn't count. Then again, Ricardo has never really counted in much anyway or at least according to her anyways. The whole time she is talking, I'm just thinking how great it is to have the twins home for at least a weekend.

**A/N: And there is another update. My friend helped me write this one. She wanted to add a little more drama between Puck and Santana, plus she wanted Santana's twin sibling to be brought in for at least a little while. So we're very sorry if this update isn't very good but we hope you have enjoyed it anyway!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've just been trying to think of what to write. So here is my latest update for this one. In this story Finn will be still be alive and apart of it. R.I.P. Cory Monteith**

Everyone at McKinley High could tell Santana was pissed. No one would have guessed that she actually had a pretty good weekend. Besides for ignoring every single one of Puck's attempts at apologizing. The twins, Santiago and Ricardo, were a great distraction. Santiago wanted to know everything about everything. From Santana's pregnancy to about Puck himself. Ricardo just liked that he wasn't the target of all his twin's teasing.

Coach Sue had confiscated Santana's uniform. She was no longer to be considered a cheerleader. Not until, according to Sue, "She popped that sucker out and got back down to a size 0." Plus, Sue didn't want to deal with any of the pregnancy symptoms. That was to be all dealt with by anyone but her.

Santana now free of everything, walked down the halls and glared at everybody who looked her way. She would yell at anyone for any reason that made sense to her. The only one who never once got yelled at by Santana was Puck. She flat out ignored him as if he wasn't there. To Puck that was a million times worse. Santana would look at him but she wouldn't see him. She'd walk by without even so much as acknowledging he was there.

"Dudes, this is killing me," Puck says, hitting the locker behind him. Finn, Sam, Kurt, and Blaine all looked at him. "She won't talk to me. She won't look at me. She doesn't even notice me anymore. Its all bullshit." Puck just kept hitting the lockers behind him.

"Well, you did screw up. You told a very big secret that was really important to her to the whole school basically," Kurt points out.

"Shut it Hummel," Puck says, glaring at him.

"Puck, ease up man. There's no need to take your anger out on Kurt, or the lockers, or anything," Finn says.

"Its just so frustrating and stupid and pointless. Its like school," Puck complains, glaring at the direction Santana had just walked in.

"Maybe instead of just going about this the Puck way, why not put some thought into it and really prove to her you are sorry," Finn suggests.

"You think something like that would work?" Puck asks.

"Yeah, man. Chicks dig it when we put thought into our apologies and sometimes embarrass ourselves for them," Sam agrees.

"I guess I could try that," Puck says quietly.

"Santana, when are you going to stop ignoring Puckerman so he can stop moping around like a puppy that's been kicked?" Quinn asks as they sit down at their lunch table.

"Who?" Santana asks, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Quit playing games. You know who he is. You know, Puck. The annoying jackass who is incredibly hot but he knows it. Knocked me and you up. Can play the guitar and sing. The school's badass. Whatever you want to call him, you know him," Quinn points out.

"Right now I prefer to call him the inconsiderate jerk who helped ruin my life and all cause he couldn't keep his big mouth shut," Santana retorts. Quinn just rolls her eyes.

"Is being a cheerio really that important? You couldn't have hidden being pregnant for nine months anyway," Quinn points out.

"I know but if I have to suffer, so does he. Its partly his fault so we can suffer together," Santana says. Quinn just sighs, knowing there is no getting through to Santana at this moment.

"So have you seen Brittany recently?" Quinn asks, changing the subject.

"With trouty lips. Since their performance they've decided to make their blond connection stronger and become even better friends," Santana answers.

"Oh la la, does Brittany have a new crush?" Quinn asks.

"Maybe. Brittany and I haven't exactly talked about crushes lately," Santana responds.

"That's because you have been spending all your time and effort ignoring Puck," Quinn quips back. Santana just rolled her eyes. Rachel walks into the cafeteria with a huge smile on her face. Its obvious that something is up or she knows about something important. She quickly walks over and sits down with Santana and Quinn. Quinn and Santana studied Rachel for a moment before deciding that it was weird.

"Okay, spill Berry. What's going on?" Santana says, shoving a mouthful of food into her mouth. Rachel's eyes widen and she glances between her two friends as she shrugs. Blinking a few times, Rachel leans into them a little bit.

"I have no clue what you are talking about really and if I did it definitely would be top secret. You know like hush hush on a need to know basis only," Rachel responds.

"Oh come on Rachel. If you're not going to say what it is you should leave," Quinn says, teasingly pushing Rachel's shoulder.

"Okay, okay. I was talking with Finn and he said that Puck has a new way of making up everything up to Santana. I couldn't get him to say what because of some guy code or whatever but then I started asking around the school," Rachel tells them. The other two girls glance between each other. Santana rested a hand on her stomach and held her lips in a straight line.

"Well, could you find anything out?" Quinn asks for more information.

"Nothing definite but definitely something that isn't the usual Puck way of apologizing," Rachel confides in them. Quinn elbows Santana's arm gently and gives her a look. Santana's mind is already racing a mile a minute. What in the world could Puck be doing? Santana already knew he was just about capable of doing anything if he set his mind to it. "Isn't that like the sweetest thing ever?" Rachel gushed.

"Yeah. Sickly sweet," Santana replies absentmindedly before running off to the bathroom.

"Did I say something wrong?" Rachel asks, watching Santana leave. Quinn just sighs and shakes her head.

"Morning sickness," Quinn tells Rachel, also watching Santana make a run for the bathroom. Santana runs past Puck who watches her enter the bathroom. He sighs as he watches her go. Puck figures it must be morning sickness and wants to help her but knows he can't. Quickly scanning the lunch room for his friends. He sees Finn wave him over. Puck quickly heads off with them to set up for his apology to Santana.


	18. Chapter 18

Puck drove home in silence from school. Once he parked his truck, Puck kicked it and almost dented it. Glaring at the truck as he continued to walk to his house. As he tried to unlock the door, he dropped his keys. Grumbling to himself, Puck kicked the keys around before picking them up and letting himself into the house.

"Well, someone is moody," Puck's sister greets him as he slams the door shut behind him.

"Can it, Melody," Puck snaps at her as he walks to his room.

"What's wrong with you? Get into a fight with Anna or something?" She yells after him.

"Its none of your business kid," Puck yells back, slamming his bedroom door.

"It is if it means you're going to ruin the house I live in," Melody yells back, sticking her tongue out at him even though Puck can't see it. Puck rolls his eyes at his sister's attempts at being an annoying younger sister. Puck reached out and grabbed his guitar.

"What's not a Puck way to apologize?" He mutters to himself, sitting down his bed. Rubbing his temples and then strums the strings of the guitar. "Hell, what is a Puck way to apologize? I never apologize… oh," Puck starts talking to himself.

Puck let go of the guitar to run his hands over his face and through his Mohawk. Tilting his head back and forth, Puck starts to think about everything.

"How am I going to apologize to Anna and make everything okay again? I really don't want to screw up with her too. I can't take losing another kid like Beth," Puck keeps talking to himself. Placing his hands back on his guitar, Puck continues to strum the guitar as he stares at his ceiling.

Puck's thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on his door. Then Melody bursts in just like she always does. She sees Puck moping on his bed. He usually is never quiet and almost thoughtless as he plays his guitar.

"You okay, Noah?" Melody asks as she climbs onto his bed next to him. Her voice pulls him completely out of deep thought.

"Yeah, I'm peachy keen. Why?" Puck responds.

"Cause you're acting weird and saying things like peachy keen," Melody responds, poking his side.

"Maybe I'm just out of it today," Puck says, poking her back. Melody lets out a squeal as she squirms away.

"Well are you going to go back to normal at some point?" Melody asks.

"Eventually, I hope," Puck answers truthfully.

"You know what, Noah?" Melody asks.

"I don't know, what Melody?" Puck responds.

"Saying sorry isn't all that hard but meaning it is what counts," Melody tells him with a knowing look. Puck looks at her confusedly, wondering how she could be so knowing without truly knowing what was going on. Melody just smiles before strumming the strings of Puck's guitar.

"You may just be right," Puck tells her before putting his guitar down and then grabbing Melody and tickling her until she couldn't stop squealing or laughing.

With Santana

Santana was standing in front of a full body length mirror. She was in a pair of sweat pants that once belonged to Puck and a sports bra. She kept turning from side to side and examining herself. Santana sighs as she thinks she's only two months pregnant. Her hand slowly runs up and down her stomach.

"I'll be fat," Santana whispers to herself.

"No you won't be. You'll be pregnant," Mrs. Lopez says as she walks in.

"Oh mama, I didn't know you were home," Santana says, quickly scrambling for a shirt.

"Santana, darling, its alright you don't have a shirt. I'm your mother and besides what you were doing is perfectly normal for a pregnant woman," Mrs. Lopez says with a slight laugh. Santana just nods and blushes as she pulls a shirt on. The shirt also once belonged to Puck.

"This just feels more right, mama," Santana says, sitting down on her bed. Her mother comes and sits next to her. Mrs. Lopez takes one of Santana's hands in her own.

"So, what are you hoping for? A boy or a girl?" Mrs. Lopez asks her daughter. Santana bites her lip and looks down towards her stomach. She then shrugs her shoulders.

"I haven't really thought about it. I'm not even sure what I want to do after he or she is born," Santana answers.

"Well, what does Noah want?" Mrs. Lopez asks.

"I know he wants to keep the baby. He was so excited for Beth but Quinn put her up for adoption so he didn't get the chance to be a father," Santana answers.

"So this is like his second chance?" Mrs. Lopez clarifies.

"I guess," Santana says, shrugging again.

"The question is, are you willing to give it to him?" Mrs. Lopez points out.

"I just don't know, mama," Santana admits stubbornly.

"You can still hope and think about the baby though, Santana," Mrs. Lopez says, rubbing the back of Santana's hand with her thumb.

"Well, what would you like it to be, mama?" Santana asks her mother.

"Honestly, I think I will have a grandson from you. We have to many girls, don't you think? Besides Noah already had a daughter, so maybe you two will have a son," Mrs. Lopez says.

"You do know that just because you had more girls than boys and the fact Puck already had a daughter doesn't mean I'll have a son right?" Santana asks her mother.

"Oh, I know but you asked me what I hoped for and that is what I hope for," Mrs. Lopez says with a smile.

"I guess, I'd like to have a son. It might be cute to see how Puck interacts with him. Then again having a little girl might be nice too," Santana thinks out loud.

"Well, daughter or son, yours and Noah's child will definitely have amazing looks," Mrs. Lopez says, patting her daughter's hand.

"Mama, I'm kind of tired and I have homework to finish," Santana says.

"Santana, you should get some rest. It's the weekend, so you will have plenty of time for both homework and rest," Mrs. Lopez tells her. She smiles before leaving Santana's room.

Santana lifted up her shirt to rest above her stomach. Then she gently laid her hands on her stomach and gently rubbed it.

"Daddy messed up didn't he by telling the whole school you existed? I guess he was being a better parent then me since I was going to keep you a secret but daddy just did it in the wrong way. Now all those mean people at school are going to talk about you even though they don't know you. I used to be one of those people," Santana starts talking to the baby.

Santana's phone starts to vibrate, letting her know she has a text. Groaning, she pulls the shirt back down and reaches for her phone. Picking it up, she sees it's a text from Puck.

_ Anna, I know you're mad but I am sorry. I promise I will find someway to earn you forgiveness._

"Looks like daddy is sorry," Santana says, rubbing her belly as she walks to her window. Then a notification popped up on her phone as well. It was a reminder that her next appointment was in about two weeks. Dr. Smith wanted a monthly appointment for Santana simply because she was a teen mom. Santana also thought her mom had a thing to do with it. Her mom always worried about her so Santana was sure her mom had a word with Dr. Smith and that's why the appointments were monthly. Santana decided to text Puck about it so he could be included.

_ I have a doctor's appointment in about two weeks if you want to come with._

Santana laid down on her bed after sending the text. She decided she would wait and see if Puck would answer back. He answered back almost immediately.

_ I'd love to _be there._ Do you want a ride? Please let me do something for you._

Santana bit her lip as she thought of an answer. Her mom would need to be present at the appointment because she just made Santana feel better. She was sure her mom wouldn't mind having Puck drive her.

_ A ride would be nice, would you mind picking me and my mom up?_

Santana just waited for her phone to vibrate again. Maybe forgiving Puck would be easier than what Santana had originally thought.

_ I'd love too. Just let me know when and I'll be there. I'll even be early this time, I swear on my very own acoustic guitar and not the one I leave at school._

Santana smiled at Puck's last message. This was one of the sides of Puck that made him so amazing. He was childish, immature, and at times just annoying. Puck could be mature, grown up, and good company as well. Santana quickly sent Puck a text back.

_ Thank you. I'm tired and my mom has already warned me about rest so I'll just give you the details later._

Santana then turned her phone on silent and set it on the table by her bed. Then she crawled under her covers and curled into her pillows. Maybe sleep was a really good thing. Santana's hands found their way to rest on her stomach as she fell asleep.

With Puck

After finishing texting Santana, Puck left his room to find his mom in the kitchen. Melody was eating a bowl of ice cream and watching some movie on the TV. His mom smiled at him as he walked into the room. Puck happily smiled back as he tucked his phone into his back pocket.

"So Melody tells me you've had a rough day," His mom says loud enough for only to him. Puck just nods. "Want to talk about it?" She asks him. Puck shakes his head no. "Noah, I'm always here if you need me, okay? You may be the man of the house but you can still need me, you know?" She tells him as she gently rubs one of his arms.

"Thanks mom. Anna has a doctor's appointment in about two weeks," Puck tells her.

"You and Anna have a baby appointment? Can I come? Please, please, please Noah?" Melody begs. Puck turns around and picks Melody up.

"I don't know. I have to ask Anna, okay?" Puck tells her. Melody tilts her head side to side and shrugs. Then she smiles and nods. Puck laughs and sets her back on the ground. He ruffles her head and then sends her back to her ice cream.

"You're going with her, right?" His mom asks.

"Yeah, she asked me to go along this time. I'm going to give her and Mrs. Lopez a ride there," Puck answers.

"That's good. So, what are you hoping for? A baby boy or a baby girl?" His mom continues the conversation.

"I don't know mom. I have a daughter, one I can't be a dad to but still. It would be nice to have a little girl like that but you know a son would be cool too. I'd be happy with either. I'm happy as long as our baby is healthy," Puck answers.

"You're a big softie," His mom teases him.

"Only at home and sometimes around Anna," Puck admits.

"You'll make a great father but first you have to become a better partner," His mom slightly scolds him.

"What do you mean?" Puck asks.

"Noah, you know. The wildness, rebellious parts of you need to be tamed. You need to be a decent boyfriend, partner, or friend to Santana. She's going to need you," She tells him.

"Yeah, you're right as always mom," Puck says, almost absentmindedly.

"Of course I am," His mom responds with a slight laugh.

**A/N Here is another update for you. I tried to make this one longer than my usual updates. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

Santana's P.O.V.

Have you ever felt like everyone was staring at you? Your every moved watched, analyzed, and talked about? I know that I'm not showing to much. I'm only three months along but since everyone knows now… its like their lives ceased to go on and the only thing they cared about is what I was doing.

They judged what I ate. I constantly heard their worries. Isn't that bad for the baby? Is that too fattening? Why in the world is she eating that? Or they judged what I wore. Isn't that to tight? To short? To slutty? Not motherly? No matter what I did, what I said, basically no matter what I was judged.

I haven't spoken to Puck recently. Our last contact was about my upcoming doctors appointment. I figured I could let him drive me. It took work off of me and my mother plus it got Puck to leave me alone. He has become intolerable really. If he wasn't off being Puck and causing some kind of trouble, he was trying to apologize to me. As nice as that may seem and how horrible I may seem for never accepting his apologies, I didn't care. I wasn't ready to forgive him and I wasn't too sure he meant his apology yet.

"Aren't you being a little rude to Puck," Rachel asks. I had just sat down at my new lunch table. I was kicked out from the cheerios and that meant their lunch table too. I wasn't looking forward to eating since everyone was getting ready to criticize the contents of my lunch.

"What do you mean, Berry?" I ask, tapping my fork against the table as I looked up at her. I rested my chin on my hand, blinked my eyes, and put on a fake smile as she invited herself to sit with me.

"I mean he has apologized to you a dozen times already, Santana. I'm pretty sure he means it. All of his pranks are old and he isn't really trying. If anything he just sits around and mopes like a lost puppy."

"Then maybe he will learn a lesson like a lost puppy does."

"Santana, I understand why you're mad but don't you think that his anger and added stress is bad for the baby?"

"What? Are you going to judge me too, Berry?"

"I'm not judging anyone. I'm just simply stating that maybe instead of just getting angry and causing yourself to be more stressed out, you should focus on your baby's health."

"Berry, just shut up. I don't need you telling me what to do. How do you know what is and isn't good for a baby? I eat how I should. I rest when I'm suppose to rest. I do everything that I'm told to do by doctors, my mother, and yes even sometimes Puck. I think I'm entitled to be mad at him for a period of time if I so choose to be."

"Santana…"

"No, just listen to me. Instead of interrupting and gracing me with your so called knowledge, how about you give me a break? I listen to you during glee where you believe we should all follow your orders. Well guess what Rachel, we're not in glee. There is no one here to back you up and protect you. This is my body, my life, and my baby. I can do whatever the hell I want without any permission from you. Got it?"

I was ready to slap Rachel if she opened her mouth to try and tell me what to do again. To my surprise, her mouth did open but it closed shut again. Her eyes blinked close a couple of times before she took a deep breath. For once, Rachel had nothing to say back. She just started to eat her food. I think she's leaving me in peace which is all I wanted.

I sunk back into my seat and poked at my food. I was hungry but I wasn't hungry. My mind was swirling with thoughts about everything. I get that things would go much smoother if I found a way to get along with Puck. I just wasn't ready. He deserved a little cold shoulder even if everyone else deemed it rude.

I'm still human and have feelings. Puck hurt my feelings. Its not like he was completely innocent in this. I'm still able to forgive him. I just need to be ready first.

Rachel quickly finished her lunch and scurried away. I just continued to sit there, trying to ignore everyone else around me. Quinn and Brittany were quick to replace Rachel. Both of them sat down at my table. Quinn was with me and not on the cheerios so she just tended to float around. Brittany though was still very much a cheerio. It was hard not to get along with Brittany. She just had a way with people.

"So Rachel isn't your choice of company for lunch?" Quinn asks. I just roll my eyes and stab at my lunch. "She was trying to be helpful in her own kind of way."

"Yeah annoying. Why are you sticking up for her? I thought you guys weren't the best of friends," I point out to her.

"Yeah, We've come to an understanding. We'll never be amazing best of friends but she isn't a completely horrible person."

"Bless you guys for getting over your differences and similar tastes in men."

"Oh, funny haha, Santana. You are a comedic genius."

"Why thank you for notice Quinn."

We fell into a comfortable silence as we sat at the table. Each of us not really eating. I think they felt just as uncomfortable as I did. We each felt uncomfortable for different reasons. Mine was the judging people all around me who even occupied my every thought. Quinn's uneasiness came from the awkwardness between us. Brittany was just uneasy because the rest of us were uneasy.

"So, you have an upcoming appointment?" Brittany asks me as she bites into her apple.

"Yeah. Its just a regular check up kind of thing," I answered.

"Puck going with you?" Quinn asks, trying to look interested but not to interested.

"Yeah. I thought he would like to come. I mean while it is my baby… I guess it is his too. So he might as well come and see," I answer.

"Like a big happy family," Brittany says with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah sort of," I mutter, mainly to myself.

"How many months along are you?" Quinn asks, moving food across her tray.

"Um lets see I'm about 10 and a half weeks along so roughly 3 months," I answer them.

"This is just exciting," Brittany squeals as she throws her arms in the air.


	20. Chapter 20

Santana's P.O.V.

"Santana, darling, its time to wake up."

I roll over and ignore the voice. Next comes the shaking of my shoulders after the bed dips, indicating another person has put their weight onto my bed. I groan and pull the pillow over my head. A chuckle from my mother tells me she is amused.

"Santana, today is the day."

"Saturday, mama? The day I get to sleep in?"

"Silly, silly girl. It's the day of your appointment."

I groan to show my displeasure.

"Noah…"

"Puck," I interrupt.

"Noah," my mother emphasizes, "will be here in an hour to pick you up."

"No he won't. He'll be late. Maybe he'll get lost. Or maybe he has died. Have you checked mama? This is very serious after all. You should definitely go check to see if Puck is alright as I catch up on all the sleep I want."

"Oh, Santana… you know I don't like your morning grumblings."

"They're not grumblings. Its snark and sarcasm. No one likes it but I'm kind of famous for it."

"Well, you and your sassiness can be showered, dressed, and prepared for the day. Then you two will be downstairs for breakfast in twenty minutes."

"Mama…"

"I can't hear you Santana. I can't hear you until what I've asked is done. Oh la la la la."

I groan and dramatically kick off my blankets. I know no one else is in here to see my tantrum but I feel better throwing it then not having it. I drag my body to stand in front of my mirror. Frizzy hair… Check. Bags underneath my eyes… Check. Scowl in place… Check. I'm still not a morning person. Maybe mama was right about that shower…

***10 minutes later***

Okay… clothes. Million dollar question is though… What to wear? What will fit today and I won't feel fat in? Dresses are out. Too tight and too revealing for a doctor trip. Wait… sleepover t-shirts in the back of the closet! Quinn, Brittney, and I save loose fitting t-shirts for sleepovers and we usually don't change into them until we have reached the designated sleepover spot. It would be mortifying usually if someone from school were to see us not looking… well, hot. Right now, I don't care.

Aha! A Cheshire cat t-shirt. Brittney bought it for me, hoping it would put me in Lord Tubbington's good graces. It didn't. Apparently it offended him because the Cheshire cat is not a real cat, he really is a cartoon. Lord Tubbington does not care for cartoons. He prefers real cats. So this t-shirt plus some skinny jeans and some natural make up should be good enough today. Luckily my hair naturally curls loosely and it does especially after a shower. While I love being a cheerio, it didn't really allow for letting my hair down.

I finish up my morning routine and head downstairs just like mama had ordered me to do.

"Ah, there you are Santana. Has the monster that hid my beautiful daughter away this morning finally left?" Mama greets me.

"Nope. She's just hiding behind some make up."

"Ah, well I had hope."

"So what's for breakfast mama?"

"Fruit. There was this amazing sale at the store and I was able to by all kinds of fruits. Apples, grapes, oranges, black berries, blue berries, raspberries, strawberries, kiwis…"

"Mama, you're rambling."

"Right. Anyway, I have created this beautiful fruit salad from all the beautiful fruit I bought but I made way to much for one person. So you have to share with me."

I looked at he fruit salad mama placed on the table. I'm sure my jaw is touching the floor. It is indeed a very beautiful fruit salad. Mama wasn't joking when she said she made to much for one person though. She really went to town to make this fruit salad.

"Mama, are you feeding an army?"

"I got a little carried away, huh?"

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot, but you are my daughter and you love me so you are going to help me eat it and enjoy it."

"Yes mama."

The fruit salad definitely appears appealing and mouthwatering. As I start to think this, I seriously start to crave this fruit salad. I dish myself a little more than what I need and dig right into it. Its sweet and flavorful. All the fruits together really are a treat. Mama really has outdone herself. I keep eating this fruit salad as mama smiles at me. I'm actually really glad she made enough for an army. It should keep me satisfied for weeks as long as the fruits don't go bad. I will be really disappointed if this wastes away.

I'm in fruit heaven when the doorbell disrupts my fruit bliss. I sigh, thinking it must be Puck here to ruin my okay mood and drag me to the doctor's appointment that ruined my lovely sleep in Saturday.

"Oh my Santana, look its Noah."

"Of course it is mama."

Puck walks in with mama. He smiles at me and I just roll my eyes, continue to enjoy my yummy fruit salad.

"How have you been Noah?" Mama asks.

"You don't have to be kind to him mama." I tell her.

"Please excuse my daughter. A monster called sassiness has eaten her up for today." Mama tells Puck.

"Oh, she's no different than normal. I think I can handle her," Puck answers. I let out a laugh.

"He is definitely sucking up to you mama. He usually doesn't possess manners. His brain normally functions on caveman level." I tell mama, totally ignoring Puck's presence.

"He may be a delinquent outside of this house, Santana, but I know Noah and I know what he is capable of. As long as he brings his civilized side of him into my home, then he will always be welcomed here." Mama reprimands me. I just let out a sigh and glare at Puck.

"Still in a bad mood, Anna?" Puck asks.

"Santana," I correct him.

"I'll take that as a yes. How have you been feeling?"

"Peachy."

Puck sighs and I hear him mumble something along the lines of bitchy is more like it under his breath. He is lucky mama didn't hear him. I just glare more intensely at him as I finish my serving of fruit.

"I'm ready to go to the doctor's whenever you are," Puck tells me.

"Then lets go. Bye mama," I say and pull Puck out of the house.

"Anxious are we?" Puck teases as we reach outside.

"Annoying aren't we?" I shoot back.

"Actually I believe I'm a gentleman. An incredibly handsome and sexy gentleman who is giving you the privilege of being escorted by me." Puck responds as he opens the passenger door of his truck for me.

"Are you sure we're all going to fit in here?" I ask him. He raises his eyebrows at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean me and the baby have to fit in this truck but I don't think there will be enough room for the four of us?"

"Four of us?"

"Yeah, you, me, the baby, and your enormous ego."

"Have I ever told you should be comedian?"

"No, but I've been told that a lot lately. Maybe I should consider it."

"Stick to being pretty."

"Shut up and drive."

"With pleasure pretty lady."


End file.
